Lindsay James' Return
by grangehilllover
Summary: Lindsay is back at Waterloo Road and finds it hard settling back in. Emily is happy to have her older sister back. This is Lindsay's journey of coming back home and having 3 new step siblings, 2 new half siblings and personal problems which she wants to keep secret. Will Lindsay ever get back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

There she stood and looked at the brown brick building. So many memories flooded back, both good and bad. She dived into her bag and pulled out a black brush before running it through her silky, brown hair. Wanting to make a good first (well second) impression, the girl fasted her top button of the white shirt and tightened the tie and smoothed down her black skirt. The girl took a deep breath before striding into the school playground…

Inside, the girl headed straight to the office. She felt sick and panicked and felt herself go red. Inside the office was a young woman, who didn't look much older than her, filing her nails. It was Janeece.

''Excuse me.'' The girl piped up

''Yeah?'' Wondered Janeece

''I'm here to see Mr Byrne.'' The girl told her

Janeece opened her little diary and flicked the pages to find the right date. She then found the page and scanned it to find appointments.

''There's no one booked in here.'' Janeece sighed ''Are you sure because-''

''Ah, Lindsay.'' Michael interrupted, opening his office door ''Come in.''

Lindsay followed Mr Byrne into his office. It definitely changed when she was here before. Everything in the office was modern and posh. Lindsay took a seat opposite Michael and glanced at the floor whilst twiddling her thumbs.

''Now Lindsay.'' Michael spoke ''I know it's going to be difficult fitting back in since some of the pupils who were at this school then are still here.''

''I'm dreading it.'' Lindsay admitted ''Especially seeing Emily again.''

''Don't worry, as you have me and the senior management to help you.'' Reassured Michael ''You'll be in Mr Clarkson's tutor group.''

Someone knocked on the door and Sian came into the office with a friendly smile on her face.

''Hello.'' Beamed Sian ''I'm Mrs Diamond and one of the deputy heads. I'll be with you for the first few weeks whilst you settle back in.''

The bell went and fear struck Lindsay. What would people say? How would she cope?

''Are you OK?'' Sian asked

Lindsay didn't say anything but nodded slowly. Janeece came in with a sheet of paper with a timetable printed on it.

''Thank you Janeece.'' Grinned Michael ''Your first lesson is Maths with Mr Chalk.''

''Come on.'' Encouraged Sian

Lindsay picked up her bag and followed Sian. Lindsay saw floods of people going up and down the stairs and tried to block herself from sight by walking behind Sian.

Once they reached the Maths room, everyone was messing about, throwing paper and pens around.

''Can you stop it?'' Mr Chalk asked, helplessly

The class ignored his request and carried mucking about. Sian walked in at that precise moment with a cross look on her face.

''That is enough!'' Sian shouted

Everyone froze when they heard Sian's voice and they were shocked when they saw Lindsay.

''Isn't she…'' Lauren whispered to Amy

''Yeah it is.'' Amy said

''Did they let you out for good behaviour?'' Finn wondered, cheekily and the class fell into laughter

''Finn.'' Warned Sian ''One more remark and you will be in the cooler for the rest of the day. You're all Year 13 and I expect you to set an example to the younger years.''

''Yes miss.'' Finn sighed

''Well Lindsay.'' Daniel smiled ''if you'd like to take a seat over there.''

Lindsay scurried quickly to the desk and felt 20 pairs of eyes staring at her. She slumped herself into the seat and avoided eye contact with everyone.

''Now then.'' Began Daniel ''Let's get down to some Maths.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maths finally dragged by and the bell went, signalling next lesson. Lindsay pulled out her timetable and consulted it-Science with Mrs Diamond. Lindsay picked up her belongings and started to make her way to class.

''Hey!'' A voice called

Lindsay span round to find a girl with blonde hair tied into a bun catching up to her.

''Hi.'' Lindsay began ''Who are you?''

''I'm Madi Diamond.'' Madi introduced herself

''Are you related to Mrs Diam-'' Lindsay started

''Sian. She's my step mum.'' Cut in Madi ''My dad's a PE teacher here. So you're that girl who murdered her dad?''

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Lindsay sighed

Lindsay and Madi turned the corner to find Sian stood outside her classroom, holding a stack of worksheets and wearing a white lab coat.

''Come on girls.'' Sian called ''Lindsay, can I have a word?''

Madi collected a sheet and then headed into the class.

''How was Maths?'' Sian asked Lindsay

''OK.'' Lindsay insisted ''Well, apart from a few comments.''

Sian followed Lindsay into the class. Lindsay headed towards the back row and sat next to Madi. Madi seemed nice to Lindsay-perhaps they could be friends?

In Grantley's class, the Year 11's were reading Of Mice and Men. Emily felt suspicious and that something was going on that she didn't know about.

''Scout.'' Emily began ''What's going on?''

''How do you mean?'' Scout wondered

''Well, on my way to class, I had people staring at me. Finn and Josh were laughing too with Amy and Lauren.'' Emily explained

Just as Scout was about to reply, Grantley had woken up and stared crossly at Emily and Scout.

''Just what part of silent reading don't you understand?'' Snapped Grantley

''Sorry sir.'' Apologised Scout

They went back to reading and Emily wasn't convinced-she knew something was wrong…

In Science, Lindsay had impressed Sian with her knowledge of the topic what they were doing.

''And what will happen if I added Iron to the liquid?'' Sian asked the class

''It will fizz and let off a gas.'' Lindsay replied

''Good.'' Sian praised, as she dropped in the iron

''Cor, that stinks.'' Finn said ''Josh, are they your socks?''

''No.'' Josh laughed

''Now then, I want you to write down the results of the experiments you just saw followed by a conclusion.'' Instructed Sian

''How did you know all that?'' Lauren wondered

''It's easy.'' Lindsay told her ''Just takes a bit of work.''

Lindsay was starting to enjoy Science. In fact, school was turning out to be OK. However, Lindsay thought she shouldn't judge just yet-she had the rest of the day to get through, including break and lunch. Lindsay's phone bleeped and she fished it out of her bag. It was a message.

**Hi babe, how r u ? Meet me outside the gates at break xxx**

**Scott 3**

Lindsay smiled and tapped back a message quickly before Sian spots her on the phone.

**OK **

**Linds x**

The bell went and Lindsay hurried out of school. At the gate, there was a man wearing jeans with a plain blue t-shirt. Lindsay instantly recognised him and ran over.

''Hi Scott.'' Lindsay beamed

''Hi.'' Scott smiled

Scott pulled Lindsay close and tenderly kissed her on her soft, pink lips.

''How's it going?'' Scott asked

''Fine.'' Lindsay replied

Scott then suddenly looked unhappy and disappointed. Lindsay was confused.

''What's wrong?'' Lindsay quizzed

''Do you need to get A-Levels?'' Scott began ''I mean, you have everything back at home.''

''Oh yeah, you stealing every day is everything.'' Lindsay said sarcastically

Scott then got angry and grabbed Lindsay's face with his strong hands and squeezed it tight.

''Don't you ever say anything like that again!'' Scott spat

Lindsay nodded. Scott gripped her face tight for a few seconds and watched as Lindsay's eye's filled up with tears. He then let go with so much force, Lindsay fell into the metal fence.

''Sorry.'' Apologised Lindsay ''I just don't want you to get arrested again.''

Scott's mood changed from angry and frustrated to the ideal lover who wouldn't hurt a fly.

''I won't.'' Promised Scott ''It's just that this place will hold us back. And what about your sister?''

''I'll only be here for a year and then we can go again.'' Lindsay reassured ''Emily knows I'm not coming back.''

''I better go.'' Scott said, consulting his watch

Scott got into his silver car and sped off down the street. Lindsay rubbed her face-it felt sore. Even though Scott hurt her, she loved him and couldn't dump him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lindsay headed indoors and rubbed her cheekbone. It was throbbing in pain. Lindsay sat on a chair outside the hall and put her head in her hands. She needed to get it checked out because it killed, but Scott could get arrested. Lindsay attempted to rub it again, but it was too painful to touch. Tom saw Lindsay and he looked upset to her, so decided to see what the problem was.

''Lindsay, are you OK?'' Tom asked

''I'm fine, leave me alone.'' Snapped Lindsay

''There's no need for that tone.'' Tom told her

''Just leave me alone.'' Lindsay raged

Tom knew something was right and needed to get to the bottom of it. From what he heard, Lindsay was enjoying school life. So why was she acting like this?

''To the cooler.'' Instructed Tom

''Whatever.'' Lindsay mumbled and she stormed off down the corridor

Lindsay got there and moodily sat in a seat. Her phone vibrated and Lindsay checked to see who was contacting her-Scott.

**Sorry babe 4 hurtin u…didn't mean it**

**Scott x**

Lindsay was seething with anger. She fumed and typed out a text to him.

**Sorry till next time more like. I'm a person not a punch bag like how u use to treat others in prison.**

Lindsay pressed send. Worry started to fill her now since she sent the text. Lindsay met Scott in Prison. Scott was extremely violent and use to hurt the other inmates who use to say or mention anything about him. He fell head over heels for Lindsay and they were released a couple of weeks apart from each other. They decided to move in together but Scott always hurt Lindsay. The thought of how Scott would react to the text was too much to bear and hot tears gushed down Lindsay's face.

Tom decided to see Lindsay in the cooler. When he got there, he saw Lindsay crying and knew something was wrong. Tom sat next to Lindsay and gave her a tissue to wipe her tears away.

''Lindsay, what's wrong?'' Tom asked

''Nothing.'' Sobbed Lindsay

''Lindsay, look at me.'' Instructed Tom

Lindsay reluctantly looked at Tom, her eyes were red raw from crying and her mascara was all smudged.

''You can tell me anything.'' Tom reassured

Lindsay was confused, upset and couldn't concentrate. She had a long list she could reel out to Tom, but knew she would end up in danger.

''Lindsay?'' Tom said, breaking her thoughts

Without thinking, Lindsay kissed Tom! Tom pulled away in shock and Lindsay went blank. What did she just do? It was the most embarrassing moment in her life. She kissed Tom!

''Sorry.'' Lindsay shamefully apologised ''I didn't mean to.''

''I won't mention this to anyone but I want you to go home, freshen up and then come and tell me tomorrow.'' Tom explained

Lindsay nodded and quickly ran out. She was still gobsmacked at what she did.

Lindsay arrived home. She dumped her bag and coat and went to see where Scott was.

''Scott!'' Lindsay called

No reply. Lindsay headed into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. In the corner of her eye, Lindsay saw a small black box with a piece of pink card in front that said 'Lindsay xxx' in silver ink. Lindsay walked over and picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a huge diamond in the middle.

''Marry me.'' A voice came from nowhere

Lindsay span around in fright and saw Scott holding a bouquet of flowers.

''What?'' Lindsay said in disbelief

''Marry me.'' Scott repeated

Lindsay was flattered but scared. She felt special for once in her life yet worried what was going to happen.

''I'm sorry for hurting you.'' Scott apologised ''I was bang out of order and you have every right to be angry with me, but I love you Lindsay and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.''

Lindsay didn't know what it was about Scott, but she couldn't resist him and loved him too no matter what he did.

''OK.'' Lindsay agreed

Lindsay threw herself into Scott's arms and he span her around.

''One question.'' Lindsay began ''How much did it cost?''

''£2,000.'' Scott smiled

''How did you pay for that?'' Lindsay wondered

''I stole it.'' Scott said, as if it was something to be proud of ''I grabbed it when the woman had to go somewhere.''

''Scott.'' Lindsay sighed ''I'm frightened that you're going to get caught.''

''I won't.'' Scott promised and he gently kissed Lindsay ''Come on, let's go upstairs.''

Lindsay knew what was going to happen and she followed Scott upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the nice reviews I've been getting for this story. Sorry it's taken ages to update because I've been busy with homework. Anyway, here we are. Enjoy!

Year 13 were in form with Mr Clarkson, who was taking his register.

''Madi Diamond!'' Tom called

''Here sir.'' Madi Replied

''James Green!''

''Yes.''

''Shannon Gardener!''

''Yes sir.''

''Lindsay James!''

There was no reply from anyone. Tom looked up and darted his eyes around the class, hoping to find Lindsay sat in a corner.

''Has anyone seen Lindsay James?'' Tom asked his class

''No sir.'' They chorused

Tom went back to his register. Maybe it was to do with the kiss yesterday between them and she was too embarrassed to come in. Tom made a mental note to himself to consult it with Sian and Michael.

In fact, Lindsay wasn't embarrassed of coming into school. She was at home running her arm under some warm water. Why? Because this morning Scott was annoyed Lindsay woke him up at 6am and didn't see the point of Lindsay going to school. Lindsay tried to stick up for herself.

''What is the problem?'' Lindsay asked ''I mean you don't have a job or anything.''

Anger filled Scott's eyes and he disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later, he reappeared with a sharp kitchen knife. Lindsay wanted to run away, but she found herself rooted to the spot and numb. Lindsay then noticed blood gushing from a single wound in her arm and she felt dizzy, shaken and light…

Half an hour later, Lindsay managed to regain consciousness. Her arm was surrounded in a blood of pool and it felt numb and weird. It definitely hurt. Lindsay managed to pick herself up and walked into the kitchen to the medical supply drawer. She rummaged around to find a bandage-asprin, paracetamol, antibiotics. There was plenty of tablets but not one bandage. Lindsay had to make use with tissue roll and micro pore and headed to the sink. She turned the tap on and ran her arm under the warm water. Lindsay was horrified with the amount of blood coming from the single wound in her arm. 5 minutes later, Lindsay changed her shirt, applied the tissue paper and sellotape. It wasn't exactly great as a bandage, but it had to make do. Lindsay noticed the shining, silver ring on her left hand and doubts filled her mind. Just _why_ was she marrying Scott? Scott said he loved Lindsay, so why hurt her in a vile way? Lindsay could hardly say no to Scott otherwise she could get worse.

A 15 minute journey to school turned into an hour walk. Lindsay had to keep sorting her arm out and plus it was awfully painful. Lindsay headed inside and walked down the corridor. Luckily, she had a free lesson so there was no rush. Amy and Lauren stood on a corner and saw Lindsay.

''Are you OK?'' Lauren wondered

''I'm fine.'' Lindsay replied

Lindsay had gone a chalky, white colour and Amy and Lauren were scared. They knew she was unwell. Moments later, Lindsay had fainted to the ground.

''Amy, go get Mrs Diamond!'' Lauren ordered, obviously panicked

Amy jetted off around the corner and burst in on Sian's Year 7 class.

''Amy, you should have kno-'' Sian began

''Miss, Lindsay's collapsed in the corridor.'' Interrupted Amy

''Crikey!'' Gasped Sian

Sian followed Amy to Lindsay. Once they got there, Michael and Nikki were crouched beside the motionless figure.

''What happened?'' Sian wondered

''It looks like she's been stabbed.'' Answered Nikki and placed her hand on Lindsay's forehead ''She's cold. Anyone got a jacket I can borrow?''

Michael took off his blazer and wrapped Lindsay in it to keep her warm and Lauren gave her coat to help her.

''I phoned the ambulance.'' Michael told Sian

Siren noises came from the background. Matt's Year 11's were distracted by the doctors rushing down the corridor.

''Why are they here?'' Shona and Rhona asked in perfect unison

''I don't know.'' Matt replied

''Let's check it out.'' Denzil smiled cheekily

They all poured out into the corridor and looked at the dead-like figure on the stretcher. Emily's jaw dropped as she realised who it was.

''Lindsay!'' Emily screamed, running down the corridor

''Not now Emily.'' Michael told Emily

''But it's Lindsay.'' Emily pointed out, confused why no one would tell her

''It's OK Emily.'' Sian reassured

Emily collapsed into Sian's arm's and cried her eyes out.

''I'll go to the hospital.'' Nikki said

''What about me?'' Emily asked

''I'll phone your mum and she'll take you.'' Sian replied

Emily was angry and upset no one told her Lindsay wasn't here. She was 16 not 6 and could have handled it. Emily began to wonder if her mum knew if Lindsay was back in Rochdale, never mind Waterloo Road.

What do you think. Please read and review xxx Also, any ideas you have on what should happen next are welcome too.


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay started to regain consciousness. Minutes later, she was awake and baffled. She didn't know where she was. Lindsay looked to the left and saw Nikki clutching a cup of coffee in her hand.

''Miss.'' Lindsay croaked

''Lindsay, are you OK?'' Nikki wondered

''I…I don't know.'' Lindsay began, obviously confused ''All I remember is falling.''

Lindsay's arm was tingling and felt heavier than usual. It was bandaged up and Lindsay didn't know why.

''The police are coming to talk to you later.'' Nikki explained

''The police?'' Lindsay repeated ''Why?''

''Because they think you've been stabbed.'' Replied Nikk

Stabbed? Lindsay thought deeply about this and tried to remember as much as she could. It suddenly all came back to her-it was Scott. She couldn't give his name to the police. He'd get arrested again and maybe sent to a prison out of Manchester. The thought was unbearable. She loved Scott. Even though he did hurt her, she loved him and wouldn't ever leave him. Lindsay knew what she had to do-lie.

''Lindsay!'' Shrieked a voice

Lindsay's concentration was broke and saw her mother. What the hell was she doing here?

''Mum?'' Lindsay quizzed

Mrs James threw her arms around her daughter. She was relieved Lindsay was OK, but confused why her daughter never said she was back in Rochdale.

''Are you OK? Who did this to you? When did this happen?'' The list of questions from her mum was endless

''I'm fine.'' Lindsay reassured ''But why are you here? I never asked you.''

Mrs James happiness slowly turned to sadness with those words. She couldn't believe her daughter didn't want her around. She'd just gained Lindsay back and now felt as if she was losing her.

''I know you've had a hard life with prison and adjusting to life again, but I don't want to let you go.'' Mrs James replied

''Mum, I'm 19.'' Lindsay pointed out ''I'm not a little girl anymore neither is Emily. I'm grown up.''

''Where have you been staying?'' Mrs James asked

''With my boyfriend, Scott Brookes.'' Lindsay replied ''I met him in prison and when we were released, I moved in with him.''

It was dinner time at school. Emily was sat in the canteen, prodding her sausages with her fork. Sian decided to see how Emily was coping with it all.

''Hi Emily.'' Sian began ''Anyone sitting here?''

''No.'' Emily shrugged

Sian pulled out a chair and began to speak to Emily ''I know this must be hard for you with it being your GCSE year and being at a difficult age.''

''Hmmm.'' Emily mumbled

''How have people been?'' Asked Sian

''They keep asking me questions about Lindsay and my dad and all that. It's awful and I can't bear it.'' Emily explained

''What do you have next?''

''Tutorial with Mr Budgen.'' Emily replied

''How about you stay with me next lesson. It's only Year 9.'' Sian offered

Emily thought about it before agreeing to it. Anything to escape the probing questions from her class mates.

Lindsay was asleep at the hospital after taking some really strong medication. Mrs James and Nikki were still at Lindsay's bedside.

''How come the school never informed me of Lindsay being back?'' Mrs James asked

''She rang up a few weeks back asking if she could start and we called her in for a meeting. She didn't want you or Emily knowing she was back.'' Nikki answered

''But I'm her mother.'' Pointed out Mrs James

''I know.'' Nikki agreed ''But Lindsay is an adult and makes her own choices. We have to respect her decision.''

''I should have divorced her dad a long time ago.'' Mrs James said, starting to blame herself ''She had a great education and a supportive family-or so it seemed. I thought she was happy, but she was suffering in pain.''

Lindsay was dreaming about her past and all the good and bad things in her life. Lindsay started thinking about the first time her dad came in her room when she was a shy 11 year old…

_Flashback_

_Lindsay was fast asleep when her door slowly creaked open. Emily, her 8 year old sister, must have had a bad dream._

''_Em, go back to bed.'' Lindsay sighed_

_Lindsay felt strange. Normally Emily would say or do something to get Lindsay's attention, but not this time._

''_Emily?'' Lindsay wondered_

_Lindsay looked up and found her dad only had his boxer shorts and vest on. His dark brown hair was soaked from being in the shower. He smelt of aftershave, which Lindsay couldn't stand._

''_Dad?'' Lindsay asked_

''_Hello princess.'' Mr James smirked_

_He sat on the edge of Lindsay's bed and stroked her soft, tanned skin. Lindsay was wondering why he was doing this to her. She started shaking as her dad put his arm on Lindsay's thigh. _

''_I love you.'' Mr James declared ''If you weren't my daughter, I'd marry you.''_

_Mr James leaned in and softly planted a kiss on Lindsay's forehead. _

''_Don't tell your mother.'' Hissed Mr James ''Or mum will hate you forever.''_

_Mr James stood up and Lindsay thought he was going to leave her alone, but instead he shut the door. Mrs James was on night shift and Emily slept through anything. An hour later, Mr James came out and pulled on his vest top before going to bed. Lindsay was scared and petrified and questions filled her mind. Why did he just do that to her?_

Lindsay woke up, with her heart pounding at a million miles an hour with sweat pouring off her.

''Lindsay, are you OK?'' Mrs James asked, concerned for her daughter

''I'm fine.'' Lindsay lied


	6. Chapter 6

It was after school and Emily was eager to go the hospital to see Lindsay. Mrs James asked the school if they could bring Emily, so Sian agreed to take her. Emily could hardly contain her excitement, but knew she had to be sensitive and grown up around Lindsay. Sian was packing her things away whilst Emily went to get her bag and coat. Emily ran down the corridor from the lockers and the door crashed open, giving Sian a bit of a fright.

''Sorry miss.'' Emily said

''It's ok.'' Sian smiled ''Let's go.''

Emily and Sian headed out of the door near Science to her car. Madi noticed Sian and ran over.

''Where are you off?'' Madi asked curiously

''I'm taking Emily to see her sister.'' Sian replied, opening the car door

''Dad's not coming home till late tonight though.'' Madi pointed out ''He's doing those athletic trials at Glossop Hill.''

Sian's face went blank. She completely forgot about the trials this evening. Sian dived into her bag and scooped out her keys and gave them Madi.

''I won't be back late.'' Sian promised ''Look after Zac.''

''Can I have £10?'' Madi asked

''What for?'' Sian said

''Well, I ain't cooking tonight.'' Madi replied ''I just got my nails done yesterday.''

Sian sighed and reached into her purse to give Madi £10.

'_Kids don't come cheap' _Sian thought to herself

Sian and Emily arrived at the hospital to the ward where Lindsay looked frail and weak. Nikki and Mrs James still sat by Lindsay's bedside.

''Lindsay!'' Emily gasped, running over to her sister

''Em.'' Lindsay said without enthusiasm in her voice

Emily hugged Lindsay tight and didn't want to let her go. Lindsay gently pushed Emily off her. Even though Emily was her sister and Mrs James was her mother, Lindsay felt awkward around them.

''Maybe we should go get a coffee or something.'' Sian suggested to Nikki and Mrs James to give Emily and Lindsay some privacy

''OK.'' Agreed Mrs James

The three adults left Lindsay and Emily to talk to each other.

''You've grown up.'' Lindsay pointed out, twirling some of Emily's hair round her finger

''So have you.'' Emily smiled

Everything was silent for a moment, until Emily spoke ''How come you never said you were back?''

''Em, I don't want to lie to you.'' Lindsay drew a breathe ''Em, I'm only staying to get my A-Level's and then we're going.''

''We?'' Emily repeated

''Me and my boyfriend, Scott.'' Lindsay clarified ''Emily, promise not to tell mum but I have something to tell you.''

''Promise.'' Emily nodded

''Me and Scott are getting married.'' Lindsay told her

Emily was horrified and shocked. Her sister? Getting married? Emily didn't say anything but she fled from Lindsay. She ran so fast, she didn't notice her mum, Sian or Nilkki. She didn't hear anything, but she told herself to carry on running.

Emily ended up 10 minutes away by a local off licence. She wiped her mascara stained cheeks and watery eyes before heading inside. Emily headed over to the fridge and pulled it open and scanned it. At the bottom, there was a glass bottle with a red label reading 'VODKA'. Emily picked one up before heading to the till.

''ID please?'' The man behind the till requested

Emily went into her purse and pulled out a fake ID. The man consulted it before selling the vodka to Emily.

''Anything else?'' He asked

''Some of those cigarettes.'' Emily pointed

Emily didn't have a clue what she was doing or why she was buying them, but she felt desperate and upset.

''That's £17.89.''

Emily handed over a £20 note in exchange for the vodka and cigarettes before getting her change. Emily had a box of matches from earlier that day after her and Phoenix were trying to build something out of matches, but it failed. Emily struck the match before lighting one of the cigarettes and began to smoke it. A few more breaths of the harmful chemical made Emily feel more relaxed and all troubles began to flow away. After Emily finished that cigarette, she moved onto the vodka. Emily crumpled her face up because of the unbearable stench and took a sip out of it. It was horrible. Emily took a few more drinks out of it and it wasn't as bad. Emily then downed the vodka in one before throwing the bottle to the ground, causing it to smash.

Lindsay was discharged from the hospital a couple hours later and decided to stay with her mum that evening since Scott was away for the rest of the week.

''You're room is upstairs, second to the left.'' Mrs James told Emily

Lindsay headed upstairs and opened the door to reveal her room. The walls were a light purple with mirror stickers. The carpet was fluffy pink with a matching duvet and pillow set. Lindsay smiled and appreciated the effort her mum had gone to. There suddenly was a loud bang at the front door and Lindsay raced downstairs to see who it was. Mrs James answered the door to find Emily slouched to the side.

''Hello darling mother.'' Emily said sarcastically

''Have you been drinking?'' Mrs James asked ''And smoking!''

''Chill out Cruella.'' Emily slurred, shoving past her mum ''Ah, Lindsay!''

''What the?'' Gasped Lindsay ''You're a mess.''

''Me a mess.'' Emily spat ''You're the mess in this family. Murdering daddy, going to prison and getting married.''

''Married?'' Repeated Mrs James

Emily slyly smirked before turning to her mum ''Didn't she tell you? Her and Scott are going to get married. Scott and Lindsay sitting in a tree, doing things they shouldn't be.'' Laughed Emily, clearly out of her mind

''Is this true?'' Mrs James confronted Lindsay

''Well, yeah.'' Lindsay said

''See Lindsay.'' Emily hissed ''You're nothing but a family wrecker.''

Lindsay couldn't contain her anger and slapped Emily across the face.

''You two faced bitch.'' Emily yelled before storming upstairs


	7. Chapter 7

The next day arrived. Lauren stayed at Amy's house last night and Amy's bedroom was covered with pizza boxes, clothes all over the places and empty alcohol bottles. Amy was on her laptop, checking facebook.

''Bolton's having a party tonight.'' Amy read ''Anyone can go.''

''Is he?'' Lauren questioned, unconvinced

''Yeah, come and see.'' Amy beckoned ''He tagged us in it.''

Lauren bent beside Amy to read Bolton's latest facebook update.

**Yo peeps! Party at ma place…all can come-with Dannii 'loveyoucraig' Harker, Leesh Dillon, Paul Langers, Phil Ryan, Karla Bentham, Michaela White, Ros Victoria McCain, Chlo 'Izzy' Charles, Donte 'Izzy' Charles, Janeece Kylie Marie Bryant, Flick Mellor (Kelly), Marley Kelly (Mellor), Lottie Andrews, Amy Louise Porter, Finn 'Badboy' Sharkey, Joshy Boy Stevenson**

''OK.'' Lauren agreed ''Beats Chemistry revision.''

''Shall we ask if Lindsay can go?'' Amy suggested ''It's about time she let her hair down.''

''OK.'' Lauren smiled

Amy typed out a message to Bolton on facebook.

**Hey, me n Lauren r deffo up 4 it…just wonderin can Lindsay James come ?**

Bolton typed a message back to Amy.

**U mean Lindsay James the murdered…when did she get released ?**

**Like a few months back. So can she?**

**KK…bring any other Waterloo Road peeps**

''He said yes.'' Amy told Lauren

''Great.'' Lauren beamed

Lindsay was in school extra early. Her mother was being a complete cow towards her with the whole marriage thing. She wasn't going back home tonight. Her mum and sister had both blown their chances. Lindsay found out yesterday her mum had a new boyfriend, John Holland, so Lindsay didn't know why she was patronising her. After all, her and John will probably end up getting married. The only reason why Lindsay thinks her mother objects to it all is because she married her dad at 16 and then had Lindsay at 18. She and Scott were different, much different. They wouldn't rush into anything and they've known each other for 3 years now and that was long enough. They didn't want kids at a young age either, maybe in 5 or 6 years.

''You're in school early.'' Came a voice

Lindsay turned round and saw Matt approaching her.

''Yeah I know.'' Lindsay said ''I thought I'd do some work.''

''OK.'' Matt smiled

Lindsay headed to the 6th form common room and switched on a computer. Another reason why she left early is because of John. She dreads being left with him on her own…

_Flashback_

_It was a couple of days before Lindsay's 13__th__ birthday. Emily and Mrs James were going out to get Lindsay's birthday presents, the food and stuff for her party, leaving her with Mr James. For nearly 2 years, Mr James had been coming into Lindsay's room and raping her. He also took her to the countryside to 'ride her horse', but he would do stuff to her, like touching and kissing. Lindsay became clingy to her mum and would have terrible mood swings, but Mrs James just put it down to hormones._

''_Bye love.'' Mr James waved to Mrs James_

_Mr James waited until Mrs James sped off down the street. Lindsay sat on the sofa, watching TV, hoping her dad would leave her alone. Mr James sat on the sofa next to Lindsay. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her and she felt uncomfortable. Mr James muted the TV and started touching Lindsay in inappropriate ways._

''_Get off me!'' Lindsay snapped, jumping off the sofa_

''_Hey babe, I ain't hurting you.'' Mr James insisted_

''_Just leave me alone, you perv!'' Lindsay ordered, running upstairs_

_Lindsay ran up to her room and slammed the door. She pushed her chest of drawers in front of the door and other heavy items to barricade herself in. Lindsay heard two heavy feet storming up the stairs. Her heart began to race and she started sweating. Ever since Mr James started on Lindsay, he use to whip her to teach her a lesson. Lindsay was always covered in bruises and wore jumpers and jeans to cover them up. At school, she avoided PE or got dressed in the loos. _

''_Lindsay, let me in!'' Shouted Mr James_

''_No, I hate you.'' Lindsay screamed ''One day you'll be sorry! I wish you was dead!''_

''_Give up Lindsay.'' Mr James told her ''I'm the boss in this house and you do what I tell you. I give you everything-gifts, trips, holidays, money and you go to the best private school.''_

''_You can have it all back and I'll go to a different school, like Waterloo Road or Glossop Hill.'' Lindsay argued, she'd do anything for him to leave her alone_

''_Don't be silly, Lindsay.'' Mr James bellowed ''Whilst you live here, you do what I tell you and I'll do anything I like.''_

''_Leave me alone!'' Lindsay pleaded, her fury turning into upset_

_Mr James finally gave up and Lindsay was delighted when her mum came home. She stayed with her mum for the rest of the day and didn't leave her side_

''Hey Linds.'' Lauren smiled

''Oh hey.'' Lindsay said in a daze

''How long have you been here?'' Lauren wondered

''About half an hour.'' Replied Lindsay

''Here Lindsay.'' Began Lauren ''There's a party tonight at Bolton's and we were wondering if you wanted to come.''

''Me?'' Lindsay gasped in shock

''Yeah, it's about time you had a good time to enjoy yourself.'' Lauren explained ''Even though you're getting married, it doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself.''

''Thanks.'' Lindsay said, appreciating their kind gesture ''But I haven't got any nice clothes.''

''Come round to mine after school.'' Lauren offered ''I have quite a few dresses you can borrow.''

After school came and Lindsay, Lauren and Amy were all going to Lauren's house. Lindsay was nervous about seeing her old classmates and what they'd think of her, especially Danielle, Aleesha and Michaela. The 3 of them were walking down the street, having a laugh. Lindsay felt happy and was starting to enjoy herself. They saw 2 boys coming in their direction, one was tall on had light brown skin whilst the other was shorter and had black hair.

''Hey Bolton.'' Amy said ''Hi Paul.''

''Yo.'' Bolton said ''How are you lot doing at school.''

''Year 13 now.'' Lauren sighed ''We're getting old.''

''What's been happening?'' Asked Paul

''Well, we've had 2 different heads since you've been gone, abandoned babies, teacher affairs, threatening to close the school…'' Lauren reeled out a long list

The 5 of them chatted all the way to Lauren's house, catching up on what they were doing. Paul was at college, doing a public services course whilst Bolton was kick starting his career as a rapper and radio presenter.

''Well, we'll see you boys tonight.'' Lauren told them

''Bye.'' Paul waved

''See ya.'' Amy said


	8. Chapter 8

7pm eventually arrived. Lauren was wearing a gold, sequin dress that shimmered when light hit it as her soft, brown curls cascaded down her back. Her lips were a ruby red colour that stood out. Amy went for a red figure hugging dress that looked perfect with silver, strappy heels with her hair done in her signature bun style. Lindsay went for a simplistic look with a black, long sleeve dress with some shimmer on. Her lips were coated by some shiny pink lip gloss.

''Ready?'' Lauren asked

''Yep.'' Amy smiled, placing her earring in her ear lobe

The three of them made their way to Bolton's arm in arm. Lindsay felt as if she had truly settled in and made 2 great friends. All that mattered is that she was happy.

Chlo and Donte had just arrived. It was like a school reunion as everyone was happy to catch up with each other.

''Flick!'' Chlo beamed ''Janeece!''

''Hi.'' Janeece and Flick said

The 3 of them hugged before eagerly chattering away.

''What have you been up to?'' Asked Janeece

''Nothing much.'' Chlo replied ''Izzy's 4 and has started reception, I'm graduating soon and baby Thomas has just turned 1.''

Chlo and Donte have had another baby and decided to name him Thomas Joshua Charles after Tom because he was a better dad than their own dad and Joshua because Josh is now family and it felt right. Both Tom and Josh were flattered and pleased and go and see them whenever they can.

''Well me and Marley have moved in together and life's going great.'' Flick told them

''And I'm Waterloo Road's school seccy.'' Janeece chipped in jokingly

Danielle, Aleesha, Paul and the rest of their old class were chatting, drinking and having a good time.

''How's Oxbridge going?'' Danielle asked Phil and Ros

''Great.'' Smiled Ros ''We both got A*'s in history.''

''Aw, aren't you two geeklings just cute together.'' Aleesha joked ''Ew, Dan. Do you and Craig have to do that?''

''Just because you got dumped by Nathan doesn't mean me and Craig have to become saddo's.'' Danielle said

''Hey guys look.'' Paul pointed at Lindsay

''Is that?'' Gasped Aleesha, her jaw dropping

Lindsay started to feel uncomfortable as she felt everyone talking about her.

''Lauren, I think I should go.'' Lindsay told her, starting to feel panicky

''It's OK.'' Lauren reassured ''You deserve it. Just stay with me or Amy.''

Lindsay took a deep breath and decided to go and talk to Danielle and everyone. They were all still stunned and gobsmacked with what they were seeing.

''Hi.'' Lindsay stuttered

''Hi.'' Ros smiled

''Hey.'' Danielle began ''When did you get released?''

''A while back.'' Lindsay told them

Paul was probably still shocked. Not with Lindsay being out of jail, but the way Lindsay looked. To Paul, she looked like a goddess.

''Wow.'' Paul gasped

''Earth to Paul.'' Michaela said, waving her hand in front of his face

''Huh?'' A confused Paul wondered ''So Lindsay, do you want a drink?''

''I'll get one myself thanks.'' Lindsay insisted

Lindsay headed to get a drink. Everyone knew Paul liked Lindsay, so they encouraged him to go and talk to her.

Lindsay was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Lindsay took a tablet out of her bag and put in her mouth.

''What's that?'' Paul asked as Lindsay swallowed the tablet

''A paracetamol.'' Lindsay told him

''Oh.'' Paul mumbled ''Are you OK?''

''Yeah.'' Lindsay said ''It's just a bit loud in there.''

''Well, we could go upstairs.'' Paul suggested

Lindsay couldn't believe her ears. Was Paul trying to say he liked her? As sweet as it was, she and Scott were engaged but maybe it wouldn't hurt. They wouldn't do anything serious.

''OK.'' Lindsay smiled

Lindsay and Paul went upstairs to a large spare bedroom. Lindsay sat on the edge of the bed whilst Paul put some music on.

''So how have you been?'' Paul asked

''Fine.'' Lindsay replied ''You?''

''Yeah, great.''

A searing pain tore through Lindsay's arm and she clutched it tightly.

''Are you OK?'' Paul asked concerned

''Yeah.'' Lindsay lied ''It'll go away.''

Paul put his arm around Lindsay and tried to soothe her as she cradled her arm. Moments later, the pain reduced and Lindsay was OK-for now.

''Thanks Paul.'' Smiled a grateful Lindsay

''It's OK.'' Paul told her

Lindsay and Paul's eyes met and Lindsay began to notice how attractive Paul was. He was gentle, kind and funny too. The total opposite of Scott. Lindsay shut her eyes as her and Paul's lips met. It was like fireworks and magic mingled into one.

''Wow.'' Lindsay gasped, her heart beating fast

Paul got up and shut the door. It was the last you saw of them 2 for the rest of the night…

Lauren and Amy noticed what time what it was. Well, Lauren did. Amy was drunk and being very random.

''I love you Lauren.'' Amy giggled ''You're so gorgeous.''

''Yo, what's going on here?'' Bolton asked

''She's drunk.'' Lauren told him

''I love you Bolton.'' Amy shouted, putting her arms round Bolton

''Can you just watch her whilst I find Lindsay?'' Lauren asked ''And phone a cab.''

''Yeah, it's cool.'' Bolton replied

Lauren headed upstairs to see if she could find Lindsay. As she got nearer, the more laughs she heard. Lauren decided Lindsay would be in safe hands for the night and went back downstairs and threw her jacket on.

''Where's Lindsay?'' Bolton wondered

''With Paul I think.'' Lauren answered ''Is she OK staying the night?''

''Yeah man.'' Bolton said ''Thanks for coming, init.''


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend had flown by and Monday had come. Today was going to boring with double English with Grantley, Science with Sian, an hour of PE followed by another double lesson of Maths with Chalky. Lindsay was regretting what happened with Paul on Friday and Scott was due to come back today. Lindsay had decided not to tell Scott about it because it wasn't serious, however Lindsay had been feeling rough the past few days and didn't know what was wrong. She was just so tired and moody and didn't know why. Lindsay kept thinking she could end up being pregnant, but didn't want to think that because of Paul and Scott. She'd just have to wait and see, but prayed she'd be normal. If it persisted, she vowed to herself to take a test. Lindsay was in the bathroom brushing her hair when her phone bleeped. It was Emily.

**Lindsay, I am so so sorry 4 bein such a brat…ur the best sista eva n I don't wanna loose ya. Plz can we make up sis ? x**

Lindsay smiled. She could hardly say no to Emily. After all, Emily was still a child and with the whole marriage thing was probably enough to take in. It wasn't also fair to pin the blame on Emily since she's been through rough patches too.

**Ok Em u got me…can we meet b4 school plz**

Emily was thrilled when she read the text. There was also one thing she had to tell Lindsay about mum that she found out yesterday. Their mum is pregnant by her boyfriend, John. John had been dating Mrs James for quite some time. John has 3 children, 16 year old Kyle, 14 year old Hannah and 11 year old Poppy. Emily has met them before and she doesn't like them, especially Kyle. Her mum and John have been considering moving in together, meaning all of them going to Waterloo Road and that means Kyle in her year. The thought of it made Emily quiver in disgust. Emily hoped they weren't serious, but when her mum told her about the pregnancy, her life was over. So now, she has her mum, a step dad, Lindsay and her 3 sort of step siblings. Great! John had stayed over last night whilst his kids were at their mum's house. Emily couldn't understand why they can't live with their mum. It's only because their mum doesn't want her kids living with her and her new partner. Emily didn't want them in her life either, but she had limited choice.

''Bye mum.'' Emily called

''Crikey, Em.'' Mrs James laughed ''It's only 8am.''

''I know.'' Emily insisted

''Can you try and get Lindsay back here after school?'' Mrs James asked

''Maybe.'' Muttered Emily

''Bye Emily.'' John said from the living room

''Bye.'' Emily said with no emotion in her voice towards John

Emily arrived at Sweets and Treats café, where she had arranged to meet Lindsay. Emily walked inside and saw Lindsay flicking through a magazine. Lindsay walked over and sat opposite.

''Hey Lindsay.'' Emily smiled

''Hi Em.'' Lindsay beamed, slightly nervous

''I am sorry about the other day.'' Apologised Emily

''It's ok.'' Reassured Lindsay

It was silent for a moment as Emily began to spoke ''Lindsay.''

''Yeah?''

''I have something to tell you about mum.'' Emily began

Lindsay looked at Emily with her eyes wide and saw Emily was concerned. Lindsay prayed it wasn't serious or life threatening.

''Mum's pregnant.'' Emily finally spilled ''By John.''

Lindsay was shocked at what Lindsay had just told her. Their mum was pregnant. The thought of it was sickening to them. Emily hated the idea, but all her mum said was to stop being a baby and that this child made John family. Emily and Lindsay wanted them to just be a small family of 3 for a little while, but now it's going to be a large family of 8.

''Pregnant?'' Lindsay repeated ''Why would mum want another kid?''

''Oh, there isn't just the baby. There's John's 3 kids too who are perfect angels to them in comparison with us.'' Emily sighed

''Great.'' Mumbled Lindsay

''We better get off to school.'' Emily insisted ''Mrs Diamond's going to kill me if I'm late.''

''I thought Budgen was your form tutor?'' Lindsay said

''He is. So is Mrs Diamond. It's called sharing responsibility.'' Emily joked, repeating what they had been told ''More like Budgen can't cope.''

Lindsay laughed. She missed the good times of joking about with her sister and that gave her an idea.

''Let's have the day off.'' Lindsay told Emily

''But we can't.'' Emily said ''Can we?''

''Yeah.'' Lindsay began ''I'm Year 13 and 19 years old. Say you're in Year 12. I mean A-Levels aren't compulsory.''

''But what if they check?'' Emily questioned

''Oh just take your tie off, then they won't know the school you are at.'' Lindsay said


	10. Chapter 10

Emily and Lindsay decided to look around the shops. Emily was slightly nervous in case truancy officers spotted them, then she'd be in big trouble with everyone. Lindsay wished Emily would chill out and kept promising her they wouldn't get caught or in any trouble. First, they were looking in a jewellery and makeup store and Emily had fallen in love with a heart necklace.

''How much is it?'' Lindsay asked

''Only £34.99.'' Emily read

Emily only had £10 and Lindsay had £15. They couldn't afford it, even if they put their money together. Lindsay then had another idea.

''I'll pay for it.'' Lindsay offered

''Thanks.'' Emily beamed ''I'm going to wait outside.''

Lindsay waited until no one was looking. She picked up the necklace and placed it in the lining of her coat before casually walking out to meet Emily.

''Here Em.'' Lindsay smiled, handing the necklace to Emily

Emily smiled and put the necklace on. It was beautiful and shone bright when the sun hit it.

At school, Tom noticed Lindsay wasn't at school and Sian noticed Emily's absence. Tom decided to go and see Sian.

''Mrs Diamond, can I have a word?'' Tom asked

''Yes sure.'' Sian said

Sian shut the door as she and Tom headed up the corridor.

''Have you had Emily in your registration?'' Tom wondered

''No.'' Sian replied ''In fact, I was going to ask you if Lindsay's in.''

''No.'' Sighed Tom ''I think I know why Lindsay's not here.''

''Why?'' Sian wondered

''A few days ago, Lindsay seemed upset so I sent her to the cooler to calm down. When I got there, she was crying and I asked her what's up.'' Tom began, his voice trailing off as it was too embarrassing to say ''Then she kissed me.''

''Blimey.'' Sian muttered ''We'll have to sort that out later because there is obviously something up. In the mean time, can you phone Mrs James up and tell her the situation.''

''And the girls?'' Tom quizzed

''I'll go and look for them in town. I have no lessons to teach until after break.''

Tom headed to the office and saw Janeece applying lip gloss to her lips.

''Janeece.'' Tom spoke

Janeece almost jumped out of her chair in fright and lip gloss ended on her cheek.

''I'll have to do that again now.'' Janeece sighed ''What do you want Tom?''

''Can I have Mrs James house number?'' Tom asked

Janeece strutted in her high heels over to the filing cabinet and looked for either Emily or Lindsay's file. Janeece then pulled out a blue file with 'Emily James' on a white sticky label on it.

''Here you go.'' Janeece smiled ''And remember, I need that back. It's official information.''

Tom then went back to his own office and picked up the phone and pressed in the digits.

''Hello.'' Mrs James began

''Mrs James, it's Mr Clarkson from Waterloo Road. There's a bit of a situation involving your daughters. They aren't at school.'' Tom explained

''What!'' Gasped Mrs James ''Where….where are they?''

''Mrs Diamond is going to search for them, is it possible you could come in?'' Wondered Tom

''OK.'' Mrs James replied

Emily and Lindsay were at Green Lane park a few minutes away from town and about an hour away from their school. Lindsay had shoplifted some alcohol and treats from the off license. Emily had passed out on the bench after drinking far too much and had been sick a few times whilst Lindsay felt light headed and dizzy.

''Want some more?'' Lindsay asked

'''OK.'' Emily agreed, taking the bottle and downing it

Emily and Lindsay decided to go back into town since they were both starving. They went to a fish and chip restaurant.

''2 cod, chips and gravy please with 2 cola's.'' Lindsay ordered

Moments later, Lindsay and Emily were munching through their dinners.

''So are you paying?'' Emily asked

''Me?'' Lindsay began ''I don't have much money.''

''You could have told me that.'' Emily sighed, pushing the plate away

''Look, leave it to me.'' Lindsay reassured

The two of them quickly finished their dinners and tried to act casual and normal so they wouldn't get sussed.

''On the count of 3, we leg it.'' Lindsay explained anxiously ''1…2…3!''

Emily and Lindsay picked up their belongings and ran out quickly as possible. The chef came chasing after them with a frying pan. Lindsay and Emily felt scared and excited at the same time. They carried on running for minutes until they realised he had stopped chasing them.

''Finally.'' Lindsay panted

''We're not out of the clear yet.'' Emily pointed at Sian

''Oh no.'' Lindsay sighed ''They must have found out.''

Lindsay and Emily tried to blend in with the public and headed to the shopping centre since that was the most crowded place and both went to Primark. Lindsay felt panicky as she was looking at the makeup sets. Lindsay didn't even notice herself placing numerous makeup sets in her bag.

''Come on Em.'' Lindsay instructed

Lindsay and Emily confidentially walked out of the store when the alarm went off. They didn't think it was them as there were a few people leaving the store.

''Excuse me.'' A big, bald security guard began ''Can I look in your bags?''

''Why?'' Emily asked

''Don't question me.'' He insisted ''Bags.''

Emily gave her bag for him to look in. The security guard rummaged through Emily's bag carelessly to find anything. He nodded with approval when she had nothing. Lindsay reluctantly gave over her bag and was shocked when he pulled out 5 makeup sets out.

''I have no idea how they got there.'' Lindsay told him

''So I guess they jumped in.'' The security guard mocked ''Young lady, you have committed a criminal offence.''

Sian noticed the situation and spotted Emily and Lindsay, so she headed over.

''Emily?'' Sian said, confused ''Lindsay?''

''Do you know these kids?'' The security guard questioned

''Yes, I'm their teacher.'' Sian replied before noticing the strong stench of booze ''Have you 2 been drinking?''

''Maybe.'' Lindsay said moodily

''is it OK if the school deals with this?'' Sian wondered ''Let's just say, these 2 haven't had an easy time lately.''

The security guard looked at them before agreeing, headed inside.

''Thanks miss.'' Emily sighed with relief

''You 2 aren't out of the woods yet.'' Sian told them ''Your mother is at school.''


	11. Chapter 11

Sian pulled into the staff car park and she, Emily and Lindsay headed upstairs to Michael's office. Emily was quite nervous of what the consequences would be and hoped it wouldn't be anything like suspension or even expulsion. Lindsay on the other hand couldn't care less about her mother at the moment since she never told her about being pregnant by John-or the creep as Lindsay brands him. At moments like this, Lindsay actually regretted murdering her dad. Even though he sexually abused her, no one could ever replace her dad and now carries a life sentence with her. Guilt. Sian opened the office door with Michael sat behind his desk with a disappointed look on his face with Tom stood at his side with the same expression planted on his face whilst their mother sat opposite, upset with her daughters.

''Stand there.'' Michael pointed at a particular point with his pen

Emily was ashamed with herself and looked down at the floor, unable to make eye contact with others whilst Lindsay stared out of the window at the outside world. Maybe coming back to school was a mistake after all. Lindsay didn't listen as Michael started reeling out the lecture on education and how important it was.

''Now have you 2 got anything to say?'' Michael asked when he eventually finished droning on

''I'm really sorry sir.'' Emily apologised ''It won't happen again.''

Michael nodded with approval and then looked at Lindsay. Lindsay didn't open her mouth and just continued staring out of the window.

''Lindsay.'' Mrs James warned

''What?'' Lindsay snapped

''Apologise.'' Insisted Mrs James

''No.'' Lindsay mumbled, holding back tears

''I beg your pardon.'' Gasped Mrs James

''I said no.'' Lindsay repeated

''Lindsay, I think that-'' Tom began

''You know what. I can't be bothered.'' Lindsay raged and stormed out the office

Mrs James, Emily and Sian chased after Lindsay, who was half way down the steps.

''Lindsay!'' Mrs James called

''What?'' Lindsay asked, about to burst into tears

''What has gotten into you these days?'' Mrs James asked ''I know you had a difficult time with prison and stuff. I know you wouldn't get over it that easy, but this is ridiculous.''

''You mean you really don't know?'' Lindsay began ''Maybe because you don't tell me things like being pregnant by John.''

''How did you know?'' Mrs James wondered, clearly confused

''Sorry.'' Emily apologised ''It was just a bit of a big bombshell and I needed to tell someone.''

''Why don't you take the girl's home?'' Suggested Sian ''So you can talk about this properly.''

Talking? Nah. A conversation in their house would end up in another war with the way they were all lately.

They all arrived home and it was 2pm. John had Friday afternoon's off at work, so he was surprised to see them all back so early. He came out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

''What's going on?'' John asked

''These 2 were caught shop lifting.'' Mrs James told him

''Why are you telling him?'' Lindsay wondered ''He ain't anything to do with us.''

''Does she know?'' John asked Mrs James

''About mum having your kid?'' Lindsay clarified ''Yeah, I do.''

''There's more.'' Mrs James began ''John, Kyle, Hannah and Poppy are moving in with us starting today.''

''What's wrong with their mum?'' Lindsay asked

''They already know this. The police were round here earlier, shortly after you all went to school. It turns out that their mum and stepdad are drug dealers and their mum died after a suspected drug overdose and they can't live with their step dad.''

Emily felt sympathetic towards the situation and knew it must be hard for them, especially as she knows how it feels to loose a parent whilst Lindsay couldn't see why she should be upset. They weren't her family and they never will be, so she just sighed.

''It was either us or care.'' Mrs James added ''Lindsay, don't look like that.''

''Why?'' Lindsay asked ''T hey aren't family.''

Mrs James sighed. She had enough of trying to reason with Lindsay ''Listen Lindsay. John and his kids are moving in with us today whether you like it or not. I am not going to pack John in because you say so. As far as I'm concerned John is family and he is staying, so you will just have to get use to it.''

Lindsay's face creased up as John and Mrs James kissed in front of them. It was revolting. Scott was due back after being away in Scotland for 'business' reasons. Lindsay ran upstairs and threw her self on her bed. She was lonely. Deep down, Lindsay knew she couldn't go back to Scott after what he did to her and feared that he may do worse but then there was her mother who was far too busy with John and his kids to notice Lindsay and Emily. Lindsay rummaged in her bag and pulled out her phone. She quickly searched for a number and felt relieved once she found it. Without hesitating, Lindsay pressed the green key.

''Hello?'' Came a familiar voice

''It's me, Lindsay.'' Lindsay began, her voice shaking and tears rolling down her cheeks ''I need to speak to you. I've been released from prison a while go and I need you.''

''Do you know where Richmond's cafe is?'' Asked the person

''Yeah.'' Lindsay replied

''Meet me there.''

Lindsay changed out of her school uniform and pulled on some black, skinny jeans with some silver ballet shoes with a black and white checked top. Without her mum, John or Emily knowing, she crept out of the house to meet the person...


	12. Chapter 12

Lindsay headed inside the cafe and grabbed a table in the corner, hoping that the person would get here soon. At that exact moment, a silver car pulled up outside the cafe and a recognisable woman got out with dark blonde hair. She then opened the back seat door and lifted out a baby and put the small child into the pram before heading indoors. She noticed Lindsay almost instantly and headed over.

''Miss Mason.'' Lindsay's face broke into a huge smile

''Lindsay.'' Miss Mason smiled

Lindsay noticed the baby and thought she was rather cute ''What's her name?''

''Olivia Katie Lawson.'' Rachel announced

Olivia was Rachel and Eddie's 8 month old baby. After Rachel married Adam, they decided to relocate to London so they could find flexible work. Rachel got a job as a head teacher at an all girls school whilst Adam set up his own kid's cooking business. Rachel also had legal custody of Abigail, Melissa's daughter, after she couldn't cope with the responsibility and prison. Things were going great until 3 months in, Rachel found out Adam was having an affair with another woman, so she decided to move to Oldham. She then got a headship at a comprehensive school where, by surprise, Eddie was working. After a couple of months, they realised they still loved each other and rekindled their relationship and then Rachel gave birth to their beautiful baby girl. Now, she, Eddie, Phil and Melissa's 3 year old daughter, Abigail, are a happy family.

''So what's up?'' Rachel wondered

''Mum's dating someone and I found out she was pregnant.'' Lindsay began to explain ''He is OK is John, but she is moving way too fast. If she wants a relationship with me, she has to slow down.''

Rachel then noticed the big rug sack Lindsay had with her ''What's that for?''

''Mum said either I accept John or I can go.'' Lindsay replied

''You can come and stay at my house.'' Rachel told Lindsay, not wanting anything to happen to her

Lindsay smiled at the kind gesture. She and Rachel began chatting about things. Rachel couldn't believe how much Emily had grown up since she left Waterloo Road as it felt like only 2 minutes Emily was a shy, 12 year old. Now, she was a confident 16 year old. Rachel looked at her watch and the 2 of them made their way to the car.

''It'll be OK, Lindsay.'' Rachel smiled

Half an hour later, Rachel pulled into her drive way and they headed indoors. Eddie came out of the sitting room with a broad smile on his face, as he did every time he saw Rachel.

''Eddie, this is Lindsay.'' Rachel introduced

''Hi.'' Eddie said, trying to be friendly

''Hey.'' Lindsay smiled

''Well, Phil's with Ros tonight, so if you don't mind football posters and game boys everywhere, you can sleep in his room.'' Rachel told Lindsay

''Is it OK if I go to bed now?'' Wondered Lindsay

''Yes.'' Nodded Rachel

Lindsay changed into a blue pair of pyjamas and jumped into bed. Rachel came upstairs with one of her delicious hot chocolates for Lindsay. Rachel sat on the edge of the bed as she gave the warm mug to Lindsay.

''Thanks.'' Grinned Lindsay

''I'll phone your mother in a bit to let her know your safe.'' Rachel said

''She'll probably be too busy with John, Kyle, Poppy and Hannah to notice me.'' Lindsay sighed

''You're her daughter Lindsay.'' Rachel began ''She cares about you an awful lot. Your education, your well being and your life.''

Lindsay deep down knew Rachel was right, but didn't want to admit it. Moments later, Lindsay began to nod off and Rachel smiled.

''Good night.'' Rachel whispered as she shut the door

Rachel headed downstairs and curled up next to Eddie on the sofa. Lindsay was in a dream again, thinking back...

_Flashback_

_It was a Monday morning and Lindsay and Emily were getting ready for school. Mr James came into the sitting room with a broad smile on his face and kissed Mrs James._

''_What's all this?'' Laughed Mrs James_

''_You know what.'' Mr James began ''Why not today, we all have the day off?''_

''_But it's the first day after the summer holiday.'' Lindsay insisted_

''_So.'' Mr James smiled and reached into his pocket to reveal 2 envelopes ''I thought you and Lindsay could go shopping whilst me and Emily could spend some time together.''_

''_It's a nice idea.'' Mrs James agreed ''But maybe another day.''_

''_Mum.'' Emily called ''Can you help me sort my bag out?''_

_Mrs James headed upstairs as Mr James was left with Lindsay._

''_I know what you're up to.'' Lindsay snarled ''You are not touching my sister. She is 12 years old and I'm telling mum.''_

_Lindsay stroked past her dad. For once, he didn't try and stop her. Lindsay ran up the stairs and burst in Emily's room. Mrs James saw Lindsay's panicked look and knew something was wrong. After some questioning, Lindsay spilled everything that what had happened to her. Soon after, an argument broke out between Mr and Mrs James and Lindsay whilst Emily was petrified and confused. About 15 minutes later, there was silence. Lindsay stood up, looking down at the blood soaked body and then the knife in her hand. What had she just done? Mrs James was stood in the doorway and looked equally panicked. No way could she let Lindsay take the blame._

''_School.'' Mrs James ordered ''Emily!''_

_Emily and Lindsay were rushed out of the house and they were both confused, especially Emily._

Lindsay woke up with her heart racing fast whilst feeling dizzy and sick before realising it was all a nightmare. Just a bad nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13

Lindsay laid awake for hours after the nightmare. She thought about her mum, the new baby, Emily, her step siblings and Scott. Lindsay looked at the ring on her finger and thought why she was marrying him. He hated her and hurt her. The night she had with Paul made her feel special and wanted and not like rubbish. Lindsay decided she wanted to break up with Scott, so she picked up her phone to get hold of Scott. Someone answered the phone, but Lindsay was shocked when she heard Scott laughing with another person. Another girl.

''Scott!'' Lindsay shouted down the phone ''Scott!''

''What do you want?'' Spat Scott, since his phone was on loudspeaker

''Who are you with?'' Lindsay questioned

''My new girlfriend, Heather.'' Scott laughed ''Let me tell you this. She is a million times better than you. You were just a game. Heather's the real thing.''

Heather then spoke to Lindsay ''Look love, don't be upset. I mean your just too young for him and-''

''I'm not your love.'' Lindsay snapped ''I hate you!''

Lindsay put the phone down and felt angry. In fact, she was fuming. Lindsay was wondering how long the affair had gone on. Lindsay began crying into her pillow when her phone rang again-it was Emily.

''Em?'' Lindsay sobbed

''Lindsay!'' Emily began ''Mum's having the baby.''

''What?'' Lindsay gasped ''Where is she?''

''John and mum have gone to the hospital and Miss Jones from next door's taking us in a bit.'' Explained Emily ''Come over quick!''

Lindsay ran into Rachel's room and she was excited yet nervous at the same time. The baby was early.

''Rachel.'' Lindsay began

''Hmmm.'' Mumbled Rachel

''My mum's having the baby!'' Lindsay exclaimed

Rachel jumped out of her bed and offered to take Lindsay round to her house. Rachel threw on a coat and they both dashed to the car.

Later, Rachel dropped Lindsay off and Lindsay ran inside. Miss Jones, the kind middle age woman, was there, ready to take Emily, Kyle, Hannah and Poppy to the hospital.

''Are you ready?'' Miss Jones asked

''Yes.'' Lindsay nodded

They all got into Miss Jones' people carrier car. Lindsay remembered the days Miss Jones use to take Emily and Lindsay out to the park, Blackpool, theme parks, the countryside. As the girls got older, they began to do their own things and now Miss Jones could take the new little one places. Tomorrow, mum and John were suppose to be seeing Michael at school to enrol Kyle, Hannah and Poppy at Waterloo Road. It was official then. Kyle would be in Emily's year, Hannah would be in Harley Taylor's year whilst Poppy would be joining Year 7. Kyle had dark brown hair with olive green eyes, Hannah had blonde hair with ocean blue eyes and Poppy had brown hair with brown eyes. Poppy was probably the one Emily and Lindsay liked most with her kind personality and sensitivity towards others. Kyle, Hannah and Poppy also had a 1 year old half brother called Isaac Brown, their mum's son. There was also Katie Holland, who was 17, from his first relationship. Katie lives in Newcastle and see's John whenever she can. Anyway, they arrived at the hospital and went straight to reception.

''Hello.'' Miss Jones began ''We're here to see Mrs James and Mr Holland.''

The woman typed the names 'James' and 'Holland' in the computer.

''Ward 3, room 4.'' She smiled

''Thanks.''

They hurried down the corridor quickly. It seemed to take forever to reach the room. Lindsay and Emily were giggling and pointing at the rather cute doctors.

''Hey cutie.'' Emily grinned at a rather old doctor with grey hair, glasses and a beard and she saw the doctor blush

''Em.'' Lindsay laughed

They eventually arrived and opened the door. John was sat next to Mrs James as Mrs James looked tired.

''Is it a boy or a girl?'' Hannah wondered

''Go and look.'' Mrs James smiled

The 5 of them headed over to a cot. They were baffled when they saw 2 babies.

''2?'' Kyle quizzed

''Meet your brother and sister.'' John beamed ''That's Melissa Rose and that's Joshua Luke.''

''Twins.'' Poppy triumphed in delight

Lindsay stood back as the others cooed over the new arrivals.

''Aren't you looking?'' Mrs James wondered

''No.'' Lindsay shook her head

''Come on Linds.'' Emily said

Lindsay took a deep breath before walking over to the cot and peered down at the 2 fragile and delicate babies. She had to admit-they were cute.

''So when are you coming home?'' Emily asked

''Tomorrow maybe.'' Mrs James replied ''John's taking you 3 to get enrolled.''

It was hard to tear themselves away from their brother and sister, even Lindsay found it difficult. John took them home to get some sleep since it was 4am in the morning. Lindsay felt kind of happy with her new brother and sister and now couldn't wait for them to come home. Maybe John wasn't that bad after all.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day arrived. John was at the school, enrolling the kids. It was a long and tedious process with being asked birthdays, addresses, previous schools, primary schools etc. This morning had been a nightmare for Lindsay. Firstly, Shannon went rooting through her make up and clothes aswell as 'borrowing' her necklace from her grandmother, Kyle had eaten literaly a loaf of bread and drank at least 20 cans of pepsi from what their mum bought the other day and Poppy was just being an annoying brat. Emily was fed up of sharing with Poppy as she spent the whole night crying and it wasn't fair Kyle got his own room! Lindsay and Emily were both glad their mum was coming back.

''Now.'' Michael began ''Poppy will be in Mr Wilding's Year 7 class, Hannah will be in Miss Boston's Year 9 class and Kyle will be in the same class as Emily.''

''What?'' Emily said in disbelief  
''Mr Clarkson will be up here in a bit to take Hannah and Poppy to class. Emily, can you take Kyle?'' Michael explained

''I suppose I have no choice in the matter.'' Emily seethed

Kyle followed Emily to Sian's class and wouldn't stop pestering her with questions. Emily hated the way Kyle thought he was cool wearing a baseball cap and expensive trainers.

''So are they any fit girls?''

''I don't know.''

''What about that girl you bang on about-Scout or something.''

''Shut up.''

''Here is it actually true you're dad raped your sister?''

That made Emily flip ''Shut up you idiot!''

''Touchy.''

Emily opened the door and headed to Sian.

''This is Kyle.'' Emily began ''My annoying step brother.''

Shona and Rhona's jaws dropped when they saw how gorgeous Kyle was to them.

''He is so mine.'' Shona insisted

''No. I saw him first.'' Rhona argued

''No I did.'' Shona said

Kyle walked over to them and looked at them and smiled ''So girls, can I sit with you?''

''There's no room.'' Kate, a girl on their row, piped up

''Shift it spotty.'' Kyle laughed at Kate

''Hey.'' Emily said to Kyle ''There was no need for that. Kate, come and sit next to me.''

Kate moved over to Emily and Scout. Shona moved up a seat and watched as Kyle placed himself between Shona and Rhona. For the remainder of registration, Shona and Rhona drooled over Kyle-along with every other girl.

''Then I went to the head, and Mr Lewis got suspended for hitting me.'' Kyle bragged-or lied.

Kyle would do anything for attention, so was making up a story about when a teacher supposedly 'hit' him. He'd done it several times before and was reffered to a psychologist, but that didn't work. Apparantley it's because of his upbringing and when his mum abandoned them 8 years ago. Kyle, Hannah and Poppy were then taken into care for a while until they arranged for John to get custody of them. Kyle was busy chatting and laughing when he got a text.

**Kyle, where the heck are you? Me n Lilly need ya. Ur her dad. Shannon.**

Kyle typed back a message back to this girl Shannon.

**Look, it was a mistake wiv us. We only went out 4 a bit. **

As you can probably guess, Kyle has a daughter Lilly. Shannon is also 16 and the two of them went out for about a month. When Shannon told Kyle she was pregnant, Kyle just left her. Anyway, they went to different schools on the opposite side of town. Shannon doesn't want them to get together, but just for Kyle to be a dad. She didn't even tell anyone that Kyle was Lilly's dad. There isn't only Lilly and Shannon though. When Kyle was 14, he went out with a 16 year old called Karla Smith. She has a son with Kyle called Logan, who is now 2. Kyle lied about his age though and said he was 17 because he did look older than a 14 year old.

Hannah was in Grantley's English. Hannah made out she hated school, but suprisingly had a flair in English. In today's English, they were writing about an event what changed their lives.

''Right then, Hannah, I want you to read out your piece.'' Grantley told her

''Me?'' Hannah said

''Yes you.'' Grantley insisted

Hannah stood up and began reading her work ''An event that changed my life was 8 years ago. I remember it all well. It was the 8th March 2004 at 11.15am when me and my siblings were taken into care. I know a lot of people live in care too, but everyone has a story to be told which isn't the same. There were blue flashing lights and I peered out of my window and saw 2 police cars and 4 officers. There was also a woman in a suit. I knew it was something bad and my mother wasn't here…'' Hannah continued reading it ''…The room which me and my siblings weren't allowed in was where they hid drugs in. And if it wasn't for my dad, we'd be still in care.''

The room was silent before there was thunders of claps.

''Well done.'' Grantley praised ''An A*.''

''Thanks sir.'' Hannah blushed with pride

Hannah also received a text from work.

**Hey Han, I no Monday u don't work. Carla's ill n was wonderin if u can cover. Sam x**

Hannah worked at Fresh Cuts, a posh hair salon in town. There was hundreds of people after the job, so she was lucky to get it. Hannah earned a hundered pound a week. She worked Tuesday mornings and evenings, all morning Wednesday, Thursday afternoon till late and Friday and Saturday all day. She also lied about her age saying she was 16.

**KK x**

''Hannah, put you're phone away otherwise you can do a week of detention.'' Ordered Grantley ''You may have got an A*, but that doesn't mean you don't have to listen.''

''Sorry sir.'' Apologised Hannah

Break soon arrived. Lindsay was showing the pictures of Melissa and Joshua to Lauren, Trudi, Madi, Finn and Josh. Emily was feeling slightly suspicious about the texts Kyle got during registration, Science and Maths.

''Kyle.'' Emily called

''What?'' Kyle sighed

''Who were those texts from?'' Asked Emily

''None of your business.'' Replied Kyle

''Kyle.'' Emily insisted

''Just from an ex-girlfriend who want's to go back out with me.'' Kyle lied ''Honestly, you're worst than my dad.''

Kyle's phone went off and he looked at it before pressing the red button.

''Was that from her?''

''No.''

Emily snatched the phone of Kyle and went straight to his messages. Kyle tried to wrestle for his phone, but it was too late…


	15. Chapter 15

''You're a dad.'' Emily gasped

''So.'' Kyle shrugged ''It's not like it's the first.''

''You mean there's more.'' Emily sussed

''I have a son Logan, who's 2 and then Lilly, who's 6 months.'' Kyle spilled, knowing Emily wouldn't give up until she got the last detail ''My dad knows about Logan after Karla's, Logan's mum, dad came round and had a blast at me about Karla being his only daughter and stuff. Then my dad had a blast at me and said I better not get another girl pregnant, so he doesn't know about Lilly.''

''Aren't you going to bother with them?'' Emily asked

''Karla doesn't want me involved with Logan anymore since she's is a new relationship, and he adopted Logan and I can't see him. With Shannon, dad'll go beserk so no.''

''Kyle, have you heard yourself.'' Emily began ''You never had your mum properly and now she's died. My dad's dead too. Lilly has a chance to know her dad.''

Deep down, Kyle knew Emily was right, but it's not like he could hardly say to his dad 'Hey dad, I'm going to see Lilly. She's my daughter you don't know about' could he?

Poppy was hid in a corner near the lockers, hugging her knees. Waterloo Road was far too scary and frightening for her. There was always fights or bullying or some big secret being exposed. She wished she was back at primary school as high school was far too much of an ordeal for her to handle. She had no friends and knew she would never make friends. Poppy removed her blazer and rolled up her sleeves to reveal her arms covered in scars. They were caused from her mum and step dad. They burnt her with matches, cigarettes and bit her until she bled. Poppy touched one delicatley and began to cry as they made her upset with the memories. She was only 3 when her mum and step dad hurt her and now, she had her arms covered in scars along with her back and part of her legs. She doesn't wear school skirts and instead, wears trousers. In hot months, she always makes sure she wears a cardigan or jumper. For PE, Poppy always gets changed in the toilets so no one can see her and lead a more normal life. Then again, her life wasn't normal as she had to hide these horrid scars.

''Poppy, what's up?'' Hannah asked, as she saw Poppy observing her scars

''Nothing.'' Poppy said, wiping her way her tears ''I just hate these scars.''

''They ain't that bad.'' Reassured Hannah

''It's easy for you to say. You don't have them.'' Poppy snapped ''When we go on holidays, I can't wear swimming costumes incase I'm laughed at, I can't go to parties in nice tops and dresses without being the freak. I can't do anything.''

''Look, Pops.'' Hannah began ''Any trouble, get me and Kyle. They won't mess with you again.''

Poppy nodded and then saw Hannah without her proper uniform ''Where are you going?''

''Work.'' Hannah told Poppy ''Anyone asks I'm-''

''You're at the dentist.'' Poppy finished, knowing what to do now

''Yep.'' Hannah smiled ''Bye.''

Poppy was so jealous of Hannah. She was so pretty and everyone wanted to be her friend or go out with her at their old school. Meanwhile, Poppy was just seen as 'the scar freak'.

The bell went for afternoon registration. In Nikki's, she was taking the register. She had noticed Hannah wasn't here.

''And Shane Young.'' Nikki read out

''Yes miss.'' Shane responded

''Has anyone seen Hannah Holland?'' Nikki wondered ''Naseem?''

''Er…no miss.'' Replied Naseem

''Right then.'' Nikki sighed ''for the rest of registration, I want you to complete your work quietly.''

Nikki returned to her desk and thought about where Hannah could have disappeared to on her first day. Unless, she has an older boyfriend like Lindsay had. She could be in danger of him. That thought made Nikki's blood run cold all of a sudden. There was little she could do now and would have to talk to her tomorrow. Nikki looked out into the corridor and saw Lindsay strolling past? Maybe she knows something.

''Lindsay.'' Nikki called

''Yes miss?'' Lindsay wondered

''Do you know where Hannah is?'' Asked Nikki

''That snidy, little cow.'' Lindsay muttered in disgust

''Pardon?'' Nikki said

''Dunno.'' Lindsay shrugged ''Maybe home. Mum called me at break saying she's back at home.''

''Right. Thanks, Lindsay.'' Nikki smiled ''Off you go.''

At Hannah's work, it was a nightmare. What teacher comes in during the working day for hair cut? Apparantley, Jez Diamond does. Luckily so far, Hannah had managed to avoid him, but maybe he wouldn't recognise her. After all, she was one in about 800 other pupils.

''Hannah.'' Sam, the boss, called ''Can you take over Mr Diamond? Louise is just popping out for some milk and biscuits.''

''Erm, sure. OK.'' Stuttered a nervous Hannah

Hannah took a deep breath and walked over to the sink, where Jez had his eyes shut and seemed peaceful and relaxed.

''Hello Mr Diamond.'' Hannah began, trying to sound confident ''I'm Hannah Hol-'' Hannah paused ''Hannah Holbeck.''

''OK'' Jez said ''Now, do you know what I want?''

''You want your hair washed and dried followed by having the sides and top cut and then blonde highlights.'' Hannah explained

''Great.'' Jez grinned

Hannah picked up the conditioner and lathered it into Jez's hair. It was a weird sensation. Even though Hannah had done this thousands of times over, it was strange because Jez was a teacher. After a few minutes, Hannah rinsed out the conditioner before quickly sticking him under a hairdryer. Luckily, Jez hadn't sussed she was a 14 year old school girl at Waterloo Road during their conversation they had whilst Hannah was washing his hair.

The end of the day arrived. All the girls in Kyle's class interested had bagged themselves a date with him for the next few Friday and Saturday night's, Emily was fed up of Kyle and wished he wasn't at Waterloo Road and was making her mad, Poppy's day was depressing as any other day, Shannon didn't get sussed at work but knew Nikki would question her in the morning whilst Lindsay had an OK day for once. They all rushed home to see Melissa and Joshua, who were at home.

''Mum.'' Lindsay called

''In here.'' Mrs James called

Lindsay, Emily, Hannah, Kyle and Poppy went to the living room to see the garden and the room crammed with family and close friends cooing over the baby.

''What the heck?'' Lindsay said

''What's she doing here?'' Spat Michelle, Lindsay and Emily's aunt ''Shouldn't you be inside for murder?''

''I was released.'' Lindsay insisted

''Well, me and my Kara aren't staying if she's here.'' Michelle began ''I'm not putting my 8 year old daughter at risk.''

''Don't worry.'' Lindsay said ''I'm going to my room.''

Lindsay ran up the stairs, almost about to burst into tears with how her own family can say that to her.

_Flashback_

_Lindsay arrived at the cells. She felt numb and cold as photographers and camera's were around her, reporting the incident._

''_16 year old Lindsay James has confessed to the murdering of her father.''_

''_Year 12 Waterloo Road pupil says that her father raped her from when she was 11.''_

''_The family of Tony James are disgusted with Lindsay's actions.''_

_Lindsay felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Rachel decided to come in with her to talk to her._

''_Can I have 5 minutes with Lindsay?'' Rachel asked a police officer_

''_It will have to be supervised.'' The officer replied_

''_OK.'' Rachel agreed_

_Lindsay and Rachel were taken to a private room with a security guard. Lindsay was shaken and nervous._

''_Will I be OK?'' Lindsay asked_

''_I don't know.'' Rachel began ''I know 3 years seems like a long time, but you will get through.''_

''_Will I?'' Questioned Lindsay_

''_Yes you will.'' Rachel said, determined not to let Lindsay loose hope ''I will visit you and I'm sure Emily and your mum will.'' Rachel pulled out a little piece of white card ''That's my number. If you need help, you know where I am. You're not on your own.''_

''_Miss Mason.'' Lindsay began, about to cry ''Thank you and I'm so, so sorry.''_

_Rachel's eyes began welling up with tears and then the police officer came in. The two of them stood up and Lindsay threw her arm's round Rachel. Rachel and Lindsay couldn't stop themselves from crying…_

Lindsay wished her family was as caring and understanding as Rachel. Why couldn't they put the whole matter behind them? Anyway, Michelle was her mum's family, not her dad's and she could understand if she was part of her dad's family. Then there was another secret Lindsay was keeping from everyone…


	16. Chapter 16

Lindsay wiped her tears away with her school cardigan before opening her bedside drawer. Inside was a purple diary with 'LINDSAY' in rainbow stickers, which Lindsay has had since she was about 10. Lindsay considers it as her memory book, filled with precious, awful, happy and sad moments. She flicked through the pages covered in writing, stickers and pictures until she reached a black and white photo with some writing in gold gel pen.

'_I never met you,_

_But I would have loved you,_

_My little angel,_

_I will never, ever forget,_

_Goodnight my little Scarlett Megan James.'_

Lindsay poured her heart out at those words. Scarlett would have been her baby-with Paul as the dad. She was literally nervous and scared when she found out, but wouldn't have known how to tell her mum but then again, it was exciting having something to care and looked after her. When Lindsay stayed at Rachel's, she spent quite a while on the toilet and then realised she had lost little Scarlett. It was traumatic and nerve wracking and ever since then, Lindsay hasn't been the same.

Lindsay placed the book back in the drawer as she heard footsteps. The door opened and there was her mum.

''Come downstairs Lindsay.'' Mrs James told her

''Aunt Michelle doesn't want me.'' Lindsay pointed out ''And to be honest, I don't want to associate myself with them.''

''Ignore them.'' Mrs James began ''I think Melissa and Joshua want to see their big sister.''

''They have Shannon and Em. They don't need me.'' Lindsay tutted

Mrs James was about to say something, but knew there was no point. Recently, it was like a battle between her and Lindsay, so she decided to back off and go downstairs. As soon as Mrs James left, Lindsay burst into more tears.

Downstairs, the whole family seemed to be having a good time and wanting to see Melissa and Josh. Then, there was a ring at the doorbell.

''I'll get it.'' John insisted

John opened the door to reveal a very pretty girl. She had long, blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy red with pink, plump lips. She wore white skinny jeans with a top and silver ballet pumps. She probably lived in a posh area as she looked as she was from a wealthy family.

''Yes?'' John wondered

''Is Kyle there, please?'' The girl asked ''It's Shannon.''

''Hang on.'' Smiled John

John disappeared to fetch Kyle. Shannon was one of Kyle's exes and Lilly's mum. She went to Holly Lodge Girl's school and indeed, was from a rich background. Her dad was an accountant and worked away a lot whilst her mother was a business woman. Shannon was an only child and was always the perfect child with top grades. The media stuck their nose in when news of Shannon's pregnancy was out and she was home schooled for about a year. Shannon enjoyed the attention in a way as she never got much from her parents as they were tied down with work. Suddenly, Kyle opened the door and his jaw dropped in shock and he shut the door.

''What are you doing here?'' Demanded Kyle

''One word-Lilly.'' Shannon told him ''She need's you.''

''No she doesn't.'' Kyle insisted

''It's either now or never.'' Shannon began ''I haven't told dad about you, but surely we shouldn't let that affect Lilly. We can go out as mates and let our parents get use to us or you will be out of Lilly's life forever.''

''Shannon.'' Kyle complained

''I'll give you 2 weeks.'' Shannon said ''Call me when you've made your mind up.''

''Dad said he'd kick me out if I had another kid.'' Kyle told her

''Yeah, but after you're mum dying and that plus now having a step mum, I'd reckon he'd take pity on you.'' Shannon explained

''How did-'' Kyle was baffled about how Shannon knew about his mum

''2 weeks Kyle.'' Shannon told him

Shannon walked off down the street. Kyle was now beginning to look like a little boy rather than the confident and cool guy people thought he was. Kyle headed inside and ran upstairs.

''Kyle?'' John called

Hours passed and relatives began to leave. Mrs James was glad to have a bit of peace and quiet.

''Kids! Dinner's ready!'' Mrs James called

Poppy, Hannah and Emily rushed downstairs into the kitchen whilst Lindsay and Kyle were still in their rooms.

''Lindsay! Kyle!'' John said upstairs ''What is it with those 2 today? Kyle wouldn't tell me ought.''

''I'll try with him later.'' Mrs James smiled, serving the lasagne ''And why don't you go out tonight with you brother-Jack is it?''

''I can't leave you to it.'' John said

''I'll be fine.'' Mrs James reassured ''Anyway, he goes back to Spain tomorrow.''

''OK love.'' John gave in

Lindsay came down 5 minutes later whilst Kyle ate in his room. Poppy then went to do her homework whilst Hannah went round to her friends for a sleepover and Emily decided to watch some TV as the twins slept. John headed out and Mrs James went to see what was wrong with Kyle.

''Hey.'' Mrs James smiled ''Can I come in?''

''If you want.'' Kyle shrugged

''Kyle, what's wrong?'' Mrs James asked ''When that girl went, you seemed upset.''

''It was nothing.'' Kyle lied

''Kyle.'' Mrs James said, with authority in her voice

Kyle decided to trust his (sort of) step mother ''You know Logan and Karla? Dad said I'd be on my own if I did it again.''

''Yes.'' Mrs James nodded

''Well Shannon was me ex-girlfriend and one night, we sort of…'' Kyle was getting embarrassed ''I have a daughter called Lilly with her.''

Kyle broke down and Mrs James hugged and tried to sooth him ''It's OK.''

''I'm sorry.'' Kyle apologised ''But what do I do? She say's I have 2 weeks or I'm out of Lilly's life?''


	17. Chapter 17

Lindsay was in her room and was scrolling through facebook. She'd received quiet a few flirty messages from Paul, some which made her laugh. She hadn't told Paul that he could have been a dad and she doesn't intend to. Well, not yet. Scott was well and truly out of her life and maybe one day she and Paul could start a stable and secure relationship, but for now, she wasn't ready for that.

''What you doing?'' Came a voice

Lindsay turned and saw Hannah there. When did she get in? And why does her voice sound weird?

''What the...?'' Lindsay gasped ''What have you done to your voice?''

''I've had my tongue pierced.'' Hannah replied

''Huh?'' Lindsay couldn't make out was said

Hannah couldn't be bothered explaining it again, so she stuck her tongue out. Lindsay was shocked that Hannah had the nerve to pierce her tongue. In the corner of Hannah's eye, she saw Lindsay's drawer open with her purple diary in sight. That gave her an idea.

''Here, can you leave me alone for 5 minutes?'' Hannah asked innocently

''Why?'' Lindsay wondered

''I want to get dressed.'' Hannah replied

''I'm going to watch TV anyway, so go on.'' Lindsay told her before leaving

Hannah smiled as she walked over to the door. A mix of curiosity, revenge, anger, nerves and naughtiness filled her as she reached for the book.

''Yes.'' Hannah smiled

Hannah sat on the edge of her bed as she began to look through Lindsay's diary. There were paragraphs of hate about her dad, photo's of her and Em, all about her crushes and boyfriends. Hannah slyly smiled as she reached the part about Scarlett.

''Who's been a naughty girl.'' Hannah chuckled to herself

Hannah saw the computer and another bad (good to her) idea. Hannah copied Lindsay's email from her diary into facebook before needing a password.

**Password incorrect**

Not Scott. Think again. What else could it be?

**Password incorrect**

Not Scarlett either! Blimey. What else does Lindsay care about?

Yes! Of course it would have been Emily. Hannah clicked onto the message icon and looked for Paul Langley. Bingo! Hannah typed out a message to Paul.

**Hey Paul, Lindsay here...i have something 2 tell u. It's major and no 1 else knows-apart from my family. Remember that nite we spent 2gether? Well i was pregnant, but miscarried a few weeks later...that baby was urs. Come round soon 2 talk about it xxx**

Hannah clicked the send button. Hopefully, they'd be a huge row over it-especially when Paul realises Mrs James didn't have a clue that her little princess was a little tart. Hannah logged off and placed the diary back before changing into a pair of pyjamas.

Kyle was relieved that his step mum, as he now decided to class her as, knew about Shannon and Lilly. At the moment, they had agreed that she'd tell John tomorrow and she asked Kyle to promise to never to do it again. Kyle was glad that he had someone like Mrs James in his life. She was caring and understanding. More than he can remember of his real mum. All she cared about was her dopey idiot boyfriend and drugs. It all scared Kyle and he didn't like to admit it.

The next day arrived. Poppy said she was ill when it wasn't true-she just hated school so much. Hannah was waiting for John to go to work whilst Mrs James was taking the twins to her workplace whilst Kyle, Emily and Lindsay were getting ready for school, Hannah was getting ready for work. Hannah was just so determined to wind up Lindsay.

''When i'm older, I want a daughter.'' Hannah began ''Called Scarlett Megan.''

Lindsay froze when Hannah said the last part. Did she know about her baby or was it just some random coincidence.

''What a name.'' Emily laughed ''Right Linds?''

''I reckon Lindsay likes it.'' Smirked Hannah ''Or liked it.''

''What the heck or you on about?'' Emily was getting confused when she saw the icy glare between her sister and step sister

''Don't you know?'' Hannah asked ''Lindsay and Paul did it, she got pregnant and miscarried little Scarlett Megan James-or was it Langley?''

''Linds?'' Emily began ''Is that true?''

''Shut up.'' Snapped Lindsay ''You know nothing.''

The 3 girls started rowing. Their parents were out whilst Poppy was heavily asleep.

''Little tart!''

''Leave her alone Hannah!''

''You're a little slapper too!''

''Get lost Hannah! At least I had someone who appreciated me!''

''A murderer?''

Kyle came into the kitchen ''ENOUGH!''

Everyone froze at the sound of Kyle's voice.

''Han, just leave Lindsay alone.'' Lindsay was surprised that Kyle was sticking up for her ''So what if she got pregnant? She is an adult more or less.''

''Why you sticking up for her?'' Hannah asked

''Well I know what it's like to have a secret from everyone.'' Kyle commented

Hannah knew she was loosing, so she decided to make her way out to work. Tuesday mornings she worked from 8.30am to 11am, so she'd be in school at break.

''Thanks.'' Lindsay muttered to Kyle

The house was silent. Poppy got out of her bed to reveal herself fully dressed. She wore a pink cardigan with a top, blue denim shorts, black tights and red converse trainers. No was was she sticking around in bed all day. Poppy grabbed her purse stuffed with money 'borrowed' from her family. There was £20 given from her gran to the twins, £10 from the 'rainy day' jar, £15 Kyle was saving up to buy a new game station, about £8.50 left over from Emily's 16th birthday money and a whopping £50 from Lindsay's savings. A grand total of £103.50p. Poppy was fed up of feeling like the one people can push about and ignore all they want or at school, where they can bully her.

In the staffroom, it was a typical morning. Grantley was reading his newspaper, Jez and Sian were all loved up, Matt was trying to compose some music, Nikki and Tom were busy marking their work.

''Grantley, can you take my Year 11 Science class?'' Sian wondered ''It's our registration group with a few extras added in.''

''You mean the wonders and delights of gobby teenagers in this generation today who are too idol to work hard.'' Grantley began to rabbit on and on whilst everyone watched in fascination

''Just stick the work sheets on my desk about cells in front of them.'' Sian instructed

''Pah!'' Grantley sighed ''Even that would be too much of an intellectual challenge for some of the yobs in this place.''

Moments later. The bell went. That ringing noise must be the most hated sound by staff and students alike. That signalled one thing-hell.


	18. Chapter 18

Year 11 were in the Science classroom waiting for Sian to arrive as they thought she would be teaching him. Emily was watching in disgust at every girl laughing and chatting with Kyle. It's like everything people have said to him lately has gone out of the window. Emily was frightened for any girl who goes with him and scared for Kyle because he had Logan and Lilly. She didn't want anyone else ending the same way. Before he reaches 20, he could be lumbered with children.

''So, have you had any other girlfriends?'' Pippa Yates, a fairly pretty girl, asked

''A few.'' Kyle sighed ''None of them worth it. Little experience. And some? I see them now and they are ugly as ought.''

''How pathetic.'' Tutted Emily to Scout

''He is quite gorgeous.'' Scout revealed

''Not really.'' Emily argued

The door opened and in came Grantley with his usual grumpy face and he was greeted by mumbles of disappointment.

''Yes, the feeling is mutual.'' Grantley grumbled, grabbing the worksheets ''Johnson lad, hand out these.''

''Where's Mrs Diamond?'' Phoenix asked

''Statements for Year 13's who are applying to University and Year 11's so desperate to get out of here to the college.'' Grantley replied ''Right, you get on with these sheets whilst I get on with some work.'' Grantley sat down and pulled out his newspaper

Tom was taking Year 9 for English and Hannah wasn't here. She wasn't here yesterday afternoon, according to Nikki. Perhaps she was ill. But Matt had told Tom before the lesson that Poppy was a no show. Tom hoped they weren't in trouble like Lindsay and Emily were a couple of weeks ago when they got caught shop lifting. Tom needed to check this out and contact John or Mrs James.

Lindsay was in the 6th form common room on facebook. She was shocked that Hannah had sent a message to Paul about Scarlett and asked him to come round! Her mum didn't even know. Emily had been avoiding her sister and step siblings after all the lies and secrets. Lindsay would have never kept such a major secret from Emily if Hannah, Poppy and Kyle were here. They use to be such a close family, but now they were being torn apart. Lindsay was petrified of Paul's reaction, especially with her previous relationship with Scott.

_Flashback_

_Lindsay was sat on the cold toilet in the girl's loo. Home was so overcrowded now with the twins and the Holland's there. Nothing was secret or private anymore. Lindsay kept looking at her watch and every second felt like eternity. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Lindsay reached out for the white stick, which was resting on the tissue dispenser and looked at it. Positive._

_Lindsay didn't cry or smile. She felt numb and paralysed. She couldn't breath. Lindsay didn't know how to feel. How was she going to tell people. Her first reaction would have been to tell Rachel, but Rachel wouldn't be there for her forever and besides, Rachel had her own family. But Rachel knew how to help Lindsay in situations like this, more so than her own mother. Lindsay grabbed the test and dumped it into her bag. _

_There was one thing Lindsay needed to know. Who was the dad? It was between Scott and Paul. She preferred it to be Paul as he seemed caring and understanding, but it could be Scott as she was with him along time. Lindsay had to tell Scott, so she rang him._

''_Hello?'' Came a mumbled voice_

''_Erm...Scott. It's me.''_

''_What do you want?'' Scott was clearly drunk_

''_Scott...i'm...you and I...me and...the thing is, I'm pregnant.''_

_There was no reply. Lindsay was confused._

''_Scott?''_

''_So what? You little tart!''_

''_Scott!''_

_Scott hung up and Lindsay was shocked. He didn't even care he could have a child. Lindsay decided not to tell Paul. Not yet. It was too much._

Lauren, Finn, Josh and Trudi came in from their lesson. They seemed in rather high spirits.

''Hey babe.'' Lauren smiled

''Oh, hi.'' Lindsay said

''What's up?'' Asked Trudi

''Nothing.'' Lindsay mumbled

''I know, why don't we go to the chippy?'' Finn suggested ''I'll pay.'' Finn revealed a £20 note

''What about Maths with Chalk?'' Josh asked

''I don't know about you, but I can't take an hour of mind bending algebra.'' Lauren sighed

''Sure.''

''Cool.''

''OK.''

''I'm up for it. Lindsay?''

Lindsay thought about it ''OK.''

The 5 of them headed to go to the chip shop with Trudi, Lauren and Lindsay arm in arm whilst Josh and Finn were being the class clowns and messing about.

Poppy was strolling the streets. She wanted to do something daring to prove she wasn't a freak. Everyone wanted to be friends with Hannah as she was pretty and confident or go out with Kyle as he was 'drop dead gorgeous'. Everyone pushed Poppy about and it got to her. That was part of the reason Poppy was bunking off. A group of Year 7 boys and girls in her form were threatening to beat her up and had also threatened to stab her. Poppy was scared stiff and she doesn't like Waterloo Road. Perhaps she could tell Kyle or Hannah? Then she'd get more bullying. It'd be the same if she told the teachers too. Worse. She approached the tattoo parlour. Maybe Poppy could get a tattoo? No way. Firstly, she didn't look anywhere near 18.

Lindsay, Trudi, Lauren, Finn and Josh were in the large park in town. It was quite a warm day. Finn and Josh were playing football whilst the girls were sat on the grass munching their way through fish and chips.

''Lindsay, what's up?'' Lauren asked an upset looking Lindsay

''Nothing.'' Lindsay forced a smile

''Linds.'' Trudi said

''It's kind of a major, big secret.'' Lindsay began ''Well, it won't be secret for long.''

''What is it?'' Trudi wondered

Lindsay started to well up ''Remember that party we went to at Bolton's. Me and Paul slept together. A couple weeks after, I found out I was pregnant. But I miscarried that day I stayed at Rachel's. Now, Hannah sent a message to Paul saying that my family knew. None of them did. Emily's mad at me, Kyle was calm about it and Hannah is just being a cow.''

''Oh babe.'' Lauren was sympathetic towards Lindsay. Trudi and Lauren threw their arms round Lindsay to comfort her

''Hey up!'' Finn called ''People might get the wrong idea.''

Finn's cheekiness was always guaranteed to make you feel better. Lindsay couldn't help it but laugh.

''Let's have the afternoon off.'' Trudi suggested ''Only double Chemistry and English Language.''

''Not like you.'' Josh piped up

''I can't face school.'' Lindsay sighed ''Hannah will probably spread it round school.''

''Hey, how come I saw Hannah go into the salon near school this morning?'' Josh wondered

''I saw her too.'' Finn added ''She wasn't in uniform either.''

''Dunno.'' Lindsay shrugged ''I have £50 saved up, so if we go home and check on Poppy.''

''OK.'' Agreed Lauren


	19. Chapter 19

Nikki, Matt and Tom had met up at lunchtime. Something was going on with the Holland-James' family. Hannah arrived at school for lesson 3, which was Art, but disappeared again before lesson 4, which was Drama. Some of the teachers don't even know what Hannah looks like. Lindsay and a clan of Year 13's, who were in Tom's form, didn't turn up for Math's either and weren't on the premises whilst Poppy was ill.

''Maybe we should go looking for them?'' Tom suggested

''What can we do?'' Nikki asked ''Hannah, yes we could do something as she is only 14, but the Year 13's? They're 17 and 18 and we can't drag them back to school.''

''Nikki's right.'' Matt agreed

''We have a duty of care towards them and they are bunking off during school hours.'' Tom said

''OK then.'' Nikki began ''We'll have a scout about and see if we can find them.''

Nikki grabbed her coat and bag and Tom got his car keys. It wasn't like Mrs James to refuse her children an education. The school hoped they could get to the bottom of the subject before involving the police.

Poppy was on the outskirts of town now. It was quite a rough area near one of Waterloo Road's rival schools, Coopers Park High School. Coopers Park was a worse school than Waterloo Road with nearly every pupil having a criminal record or ASBO, there was at least one teenager who fell pregnant every week, a majority of pupils were in care living in foster homes or residential homes. Poppy had decided to go home and this was the quickest way as there wasn't a bus for another hour.

'_Just be confident.' _ Poppy said to herself

So far, there was no danger. Poppy passed a few teenagers on street corners drinking cider and smoking. Some of the kids didn't look older than Poppy who were dossing about. Poppy felt slightly uneasy as she was seen as an outcast from the Coopers Park kids. None of them were in uniform, but wore the royal blue tie with thin gold stripes to mark out they were Coopers Park High School kids. Poppy reached the crossing and she was 5 minutes away from home. Outside the abandoned Chinese takeaway, were more of the kids from the school.

''What you gawping at?'' One teenage girl yelled

They were all obviously a couple of years older. The girl who shouted at her had black hair with red streaks and her fringe was also died red. She wore thick, black eye liner with a leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans and black boots. Most of them were wearing jeans, jackets and hoodies. The only hint of uniform was the school shirt or the tie, yet some of the girls had their shirt undone with t-shirts underneath. Poppy crossed over confidentially and tried to ignore them, but 2 of the girls came over to her.

''Oi!'' The the girl with red streaks shouted

''What?'' Poppy sighed

''Wagging off school?'' The other girl asked

''N...no.'' Stuttered Poppy

''Chill out.'' The red streak hair girl smirked ''I'm Brianna and this is Roxanne. What school you from?''

''Waterloo Road but please don't hurt me.'' Poppy pleaded

''Hurt you.'' Laughed Roxanne ''You seem OK. Come join us.''

Poppy was slightly anxious. They seemed OK, but they could just turn on her.

''Guys, this is Poppy.'' Brianna announced ''That's Ben Jones, or Spider as we call him. He's Matt Senior, otherwise known as Bricker. And the others are Maia, Liam, Cameron, Rihanna and Jack.''

''Fancy a can?'' Ben offered Poppy some beer

''No thanks.'' Poppy insisted

''Why not?'' Maia asked ''Isn't our stuff good enough for you snobs?''

''We aren't snobs.'' Poppy said ''Waterloo Road isn't that fantastic either.''

''You're all snobs in comparison.'' Cameron tutted

''Look, I just don't want a drink. I'm only a Year 7.'' Poppy pointed out

''We all started drinking, smoking and that then.'' Liam smirked, who was smoking a cigarette ''In fact, I was like 10.''

''That doesn't surprise me.'' Poppy muttered under her breath

Poppy regretted saying that when she saw them looking at her funny. They were angry and annoyed. They all jumped off the wall and circled Poppy...

Lindsay arrived home with her friends. Finn and Josh went to get a drink from the kitchen, Trudi went to the living room whilst Lauren went with Lindsay upstairs.

''I'll go get the money.'' Lindsay told Lauren ''Can you check on Poppy?''

''OK.'' Lauren beamed

Lindsay went into her bedroom and headed over to a little safe, which she kept in a cupboard. She took it out of the cupboard.

'_Strange?' _Lindsay thought _'I swear it was locked, the safe.'_

Lindsay opened it. Her gold bracelet with the charms what her mum bought her for her 13th was there. But where was the £50 she had saved? Lauren came rushing into the bedroom.

''Poppy isn't there!'' Lauren panicked

''What?!'' Shouted Lindsay

Lindsay ran out and burst into Emily and Poppy's room. There was her bed with the crumpled up purple duvet and she wasn't there. This is going to devastate John. And her mum.

''What's going on?'' Josh called upstairs

''Poppy's gone missing!'' Lindsay was on the verge of tears

''Shall we call the police?'' Finn asked

''And Byrne.'' Trudi said

''What about your mum?'' Lauren wondered

Lindsay tried to remain calm ''Right, Josh, you phone the school. Finn, Trudi and Lauren, can you go and look for her. I'll phone my mum and John.''

''OK.'' They all said in unison

Poppy was forced into a dark, cold, abandoned alleyway. What were they going to do to her?

''Now then, Poppy.'' Spat Roxanne. Poppy's face crumpled with the stench of alcohol

''We're going to teach you a lesson.'' Added Maia

''Leave me alone!'' Poppy yelled ''The only reason you're making me feel this way is because you're all sad and insecure losers who have to make others vulnerable and weak.''

''How dare you?'' Sneered Cameron

''Go on Cameron!''

''Get her!''

''Beat her up Cameron!''

Suddenly, it was Poppy up against Cameron. He was stronger, tougher and mental. It was 1 against 9. She was only Year 7 and they were Year 9's from the worse schools for the next generation of criminals.

''FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!''

Cameron circled Poppy with the same mad and evil look. Poppy was timid and nervous. Suddenly out of no where, Cameron punched Poppy in the stomach. Poppy fell to the ground in pain and couldn't speak or breath. Cameron then kicked Poppy in the ribcage before giving her a nosebleed.

5 minutes later, John, Mrs James and the twins burst through the door. It frightened Josh and Lindsay.

''Where is she?'' John demanded

''I don't know.'' Lindsay replied

John ran upstairs and double checked all the rooms, hoping Poppy was actually there and this was a bad, bad nightmare.

''Lindsay, do you know?'' Pleaded Mrs James

''No mum.'' Lindsay replied ''£50 of mine has been stolen.''

John was absolutely frantic ''Where on earth could she be?''

''Trudi, Lauren and Finn have gone looking for her, Josh phoned the school and his dad and he's told the police. Oh and Mr Clarkson's ringing you later. Something to do with Hannah.''

''Oh that's great.'' John sighed ''First Poppy's gone missing and now Hannah.''

A few minutes later, the police came round to get some information about Poppy. John was breaking down with stress, nerves and anger. Poppy was a very, shy and sensitive girl and he loved her. It was annoying John as he felt the police weren't taking it seriously.

''She'll be alright.'' Lindsay comforted  
''Maybe you and...Josh isn't it?'' Began Mrs James ''Should get to school for afternoon lessons.''

''Come on.'' Josh tried to persuade Lindsay ''My dad says he, Miss Boston and Wilding are out looking and then there's the police.''

Nikki, Lauren, Finn and Trudi were only a minute away from Poppy in different directions, who was getting severely hurt by Coopers Park.

''Can you hear that?'' Finn asked

''Hear what?'' Lauren wondered

Lauren, Finn and Trudi fell quiet and in a distance they could hear some faint chants, so the 3 of them didn't hesitate and ran towards the noise. The closer they got to the cold and dark alleyway, the more louder the voices became.

''Oi!'' Finn yelled down the alleyway

All the kids who had beaten Poppy up froze and ran and Finn chased after them whilst Lauren and Trudi went to Poppy's aid.

''I'll go and try ring someone and an ambulance.'' Trudi told Lauren

Poppy was covered in blood and in a lot of pain. She was slipping in and out of consciousand badly hurt. Lauren took off her coat and wrapped it round Poppy to keep her warm.

''Are you OK sweetheart?'' Lauren asked

''My...my...hurts to...bre...breathe...and...and...'' Poppy stammered

Finn came back to Lauren and was on the phone to Mr Clarkson.

''We're by that run down alley way near Holloway Road.'' Finn began ''Yeah, Trudi's called an ambulance...in the hospital...OK...bye sir.''

Trudi arrived with Miss Boston and they were both startled and panicked, hoping Poppy would be OK. Distinct sounds of sirens were in the background.

''Poppy.'' Miss Boston began, crouching down ''Can you here me?''

Poppy jerked her head. She was so confused and couldn't remember anything it was all so back. She felt heavy and tired and could feel herself drifting out of consciousness. From the cold, stone ground she was lying on, everything was a blur as she slipped into blackness...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the long update...i've been really busy. Hope you like this chapter.**

Poppy had been in hospital for over an hour. Doctors were confident Poppy would be OK but there could be some internal damage, like bleeding on the brain, so the next 24 hours were important. Poppy had suffered from 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and leg. Her scarred arms had been worst after they ended up cracking and bleeding. Her eyes were bloodshot as well. John, Mrs James, Tom and Nikki were all at Poppy's bedside. John worked at the hospital and was use to seeing girls like this or worse. But it was his own little girl, lying unconscious with tubes and masks and bandages covering her.

''How are you?'' Nikki asked Mrs James and John

''The number of times i've been in this hospital, they should give us our own ward.'' Mrs James sighed

''Mrs James.'' Tom began ''I wonder if it's possible if you and John can come into the school whenever you have a free moment.''

''Hannah?'' John added ''Lindsay told us.''

''Yes.'' Tom said

Mrs James and John with Tom and Nikki watched Poppy lie in the bed, sleeping.

At school, Lauren, Trudi and Finn arrived back. The police were interviewing them as well as Lindsay, Josh, Emily and Kyle. Hannah arrived back at school as soon as she heard about Poppy. Jez, Sian and Michael were supervising and Jez recognised Hannah from the salon. Why was she here? Maybe she was a 6th former.

''Sian?'' Jez whispered ''The girl with the long, blonde hair.''

''Hannah Holland?'' Sian queried

''Hannah Holland?'' Jez was puzzled ''She told me...'' Jez's voice trailed off

Jez decided to sort Hannah later. That's why most of the staff were complaining that she did no work or turn up on time. She was illegally working in a salon when she was suppose to be at school. Jez decided to leave it until tomorrow and see if she turned up to PE, if not, he'll go to the salon in his free period. The police officer came out of Michael's office with a notebook.

''Right, I'm PC Carter and this is WPC Brown.'' PC Carter began ''Can I have a word with Lindsay James?''

Lindsay took a deep breath and straightened her tie before walking into Michael's office with Sian and Jez following behind. Lindsay was quite nervous seeing police again. Even though she wasn't in trouble, her palms were sweating and she was panicky.

''Lindsay, we're going to ask you a few straight forward questions.'' WPC Brown began to explain ''Firstly, has her behaviour changed recently or been acting weird?''

''Not really.'' Lindsay replied ''She's always quiet and sensitive. I know she hates this place so much and would rather be back at her old school. Although, I think she's took £50 of mine.''

''What do you think she's done with it?''

''Dunno.'' Lindsay shrugged ''She might not have spent it.''

More and more awkward questions where asked. It was only 10 minutes but it felt like forever. Lindsay felt as if they were trying to bring up her criminal past.

_Flashback_

_It was hell on earth. Lindsay was placed in the young offenders block of the prison as she was under 18 and legally a minor. The best time of the week was when Lindsay had her mum's visits. Soon after, Lindsay refused the visits after all her mum would do is cry and cry._

_It was impossible to sleep as officers kept doing spot checks with bright flash lights. Lindsay made friends with a girl, Chanel Middleton, who was 15. She'd been in and out of prison ever since she was 10 years old. Chanel was serving 2 years for assault on a teacher and pupil at school. Chanel was due to be released in 6 months and to get back to school in time for her GCSE year._

_Prison wasn't the greatest place to be. You stared at the same four walls and when you were allowed out, there was constant supervision. There were quite a few fights every day and Lindsay tried to stay clear in case she ended up in segregation. Lindsay desperately wanted someone to talk to and it was a delight when Rachel came to visit her._

_Lindsay was in the visiting room with other youths, waiting for their family or friends. They were all dressed in the same, grey tracksuits and white trainers and they all looked rough. Lindsay beamed when she saw Miss Mason and threw her arms round her and they both sobbed non stop._

''_Oh miss.'' Lindsay cried_

_Lindsay sat back down as Rachel took her place opposite. It made Rachel's heart break when she saw Lindsay sat there, scared and vulnerable._

''_How are you?'' Rachel asked, trying to be sympathetic_

''_OK.'' Lindsay wiped a tear _

''_Your mum tells me you've refused to see your mum for the last 6 visits.'' Rachel said_

''_Yep.'' Lindsay mumbled_

''_Why sweetheart?'' Wondered Miss Mason_

''_She can't bear it.'' Lindsay replied ''Seeing her little girl locked up.''_

''_I hear you can work towards your AS Levels in here.'' Rachel began, not wanting to unsettle Lindsay ''What were they again?''_

''_Chemistry, English Language, French and History.'' Lindsay mumbled ''I might just put my A-Levels on hold, focus on getting out of here and go back to school. Plans of going to a top University are down the drain, aren't they? No one wants a murderer.''_

''_Lindsay, this isn't the end of the world.'' Rachel told her ''3 years from now when your released, you'll be 19, can take your A-Levels, apply to University with support and you'd be able to graduate at the age of 24 or something. You're still very young Lindsay.'' _

_Rachel had a point. Maybe one day she could go to University and work towards her ambition of being a lawyer. She'd know the criminal justice system well after going through it herself._

_Lindsay and Rachel talked for an hour. No way did it seem like an hour. From the other end of the room, the guard announced that time was up and that they should say their goodbyes._

''_Miss.'' Lindsay began ''Can you ask my mum to come and visit?''_

''_OK.'' Rachel smiled_

_Lindsay gave Rachel a huge hug before Lindsay had to leave to her cell. 3 years. 3 long years ahead._

An hour later, the interviews were over. The police were going to go to the hospital about the attack. Jez couldn't ignore the Hannah situation and headed to her class-Media Studies with Tom. Jez gave tom a signal through his door.

''Hey up, mate.'' Tom said

''You know you lot were wondering about Hannah's absence from school?'' Jez began

''Yeah.''

''Well, she's working illegally in that salon down the road.'' Jez told Tom

''Are you sure?'' Tom asked

''Course I am.'' Jez insisted ''She said she was called Hannah Holbeck and said she was 16. I didn't have a clue who she was.''

''One minute then.'' Tom said to Jez

Tom went inside the class and beckoned Hannah outside. Hannah's heart dropped when she saw Jez. She'd been rumbled.

''Yes sir?'' Hannah asked

''We've found out about the job.'' Tom sighed ''At a hair salon.''

''And I guess you'll snitch.'' Hannah said

''We have no choice.'' Jez began to explain ''You're 14 and legally required to be in school.''

''What about if I ask to reduce my shifts to Saturdays and say i've started college or something?'' Hannah pleaded

''Sorry Hannah.'' Apologised Jez

Hannah gave Tom and Jez an icy stare before storming into the class. What was the point of school if she already had-or did have a job. GCSE's and A-Levels were irrelevant to her as she didn't intend to go to University. She had an ambition to be a make up artist or fashion designer not a teacher or social worker.

''Teenagers. I'll tell Sian and Michael later.'' Tom sighed to Jez as he headed back inside

Lindsay, Josh, Lauren, Trudi, Amy and Finn were in their class. The girls were talking about Poppy and boys.

''You reckon Poppy will be OK?'' Lauren asked

''Course she will.'' Lindsay replied ''Poppy's strong.''

Lindsay's phone bleeped and she received a message on Facebook. A message from Paul.

**How do you mean pregnant? We were safe...that child couldn't have been mine...look, i'll come round later and we'll talk about it.**

Lindsay typed out a message as she didn't want to cause her mum any stress.

**That's not a good idea :/ Poppy's in hospital, Hannah's been caught bunking off and that...i'll message u l8r **

''Who was that?'' A nosey Amy asked

''No one.'' Lindsay replied

''Are you still talking to Langley still?'' Amy wondered

''No.'' Lindsay insisted

Lindsay had felt stress pile on top of her. The twins arriving, Poppy being beaten up, Hannah skiving, Emily and Kyle sibling rivalry and Emily and her rivalry.

''Anyone fancy coming out tonight?'' Lindsay asked ''I need a break.''

''Sure.'' Lauren smiled

''OK.'' Amy agreed

''Yeah.'' Trudi beamed

''Er, I hope we're invited.'' Finn said

''Yeah.'' Lindsay told them

The end of the day arrived (thank goodness). Emily and Lindsay went to the hospital to visit Poppy, who was exhausted. Poppy gave the money back and was so upset and distraught. Nikki and Tom left a while back. The twins were staying with John's dad, Emily was going to go to Scout's foster parents house, Lindsay was off out, Hannah was sulking about at home whilst Kyle was going to Rhona's whilst Shona was also going to Scout's.


	21. Chapter 21

Lindsay and her friends were in 'The Blitz', a club in town. Trudi was wearing a tight, black dress with heels with her flowing dark hair waving down her back, Lindsay went for a deep purple dress with one sparkly strap and silver strappy heels, Lauren decided on a pink, leopard print top with a black skirt, tights and pumps whilst Amy went for a white vest top with a pair of black, leather shorts and boots. Finn and Josh were dressed casually in jeans, converse trainers and checked tops. Music was blaring whilst people were drinking and relaxed.

''Let's get some drinks.'' Josh suggested

''I'll go with Josh.'' Trudi told them ''You guys find a table.''

Little did Lindsay know, Paul and his old 6th form gang (Him, Bolton, Michaela, Danielle, Aleesha, Ros, Phil and a few others) were also at club. It was Bolton's 20th birthday.

''Hey!'' Paul jumped up behind Josh

''Hey man.'' Josh high-fived Paul

''Who are you with?'' Paul asked

''Lauren, Finn, Trudi, Amy...oh and Lindsay.'' Josh replied

''Lindsay.'' Splattered Paul

''What's wrong?'' Trudi asked

''Ask Lindsay to meet me by the toilets.'' Paul told them

Trudi and Josh headed over to the table with the drinks. Josh took his seat next to Lindsay whilst Trudi sat next to Finn.

''Oh Lindsay, Paul wants to meet you by the loos.'' Paul told Lindsay

Meanwhile, Kyle and Rhona were watching TV whilst eating Pizza and drinking cola.

''That was hilarious.'' Chuckled Rhona

''He is just funny.'' Kyle laughed

''You know, you haven't told me much about yourself since you've been at Waterloo Road, like family and stuff.'' Rhona told Kyle

''Nothing much to say.'' Kyle sighed ''My mum was a drug addict and she died. I didn't like her that much. We got put into care because of her. There's me, Poppy and Hannah and then we have a half sister, Katie, who lives with her mum and a half brother called Isaac, who's 1. He's in care at the moment, but my dad's thinking about getting custody.''

''I have enough with Shona.'' Rhona insisted ''But you. 2 sisters, 2 half sisters and 2 half brothers. I wouldn't cope with that.''

''I've got a way of you getting to know me.'' Kyle smiled

Kyle stood up and held out his hand for Rhona. Rhona was uneasy about it and her heart started beating fast.

''Come on babe.'' Kyle kissed Rhona on the forehead

Rhona hesitated before taking hold of Kyle's hand and they went upstairs to Rhona's bedroom...

Lindsay and Paul were outside in the alleyway, next door to the club.

''What do you want?'' Lindsay asked

''What do you think?'' Paul began ''The baby.''

''It's nothing.'' Lindsay told Paul

''Lindsay, it was my baby too. Why didn't you tell me sooner?''

''I...I don't know.''

Lindsay started crying and Paul threw his hands round Lindsay. Paul ran his hands through Lindsay's strawberry, scented, glossy brown hair. Lindsay felt safe in Paul's hands. Before they both knew it, they were all over each other.

''Let's go to my place.'' Paul smiled ''My foster parents are away.''

Lindsay whipped out her phone and began texting Amy.

**Hey Aims, am goin 2 Pauls...tell others. Cya tomoz at school x**

Poppy was staying overnight at the hospital. She was so exhausted and worn out. She had been interviewed by the police, but she forgot their names. Even if she did know their names, Poppy wouldn't have given in to the police. They know what school she is at and what she looks like. John and Mrs James were down stairs. They had been given a break from the twins whilst they sort out the other children-starting with Hannah and the truanting.

''Well?'' John stood with his arms folded

''Well what.'' Hannah rolled her eyes

''Where have you been working?'' Mrs James asked her step daughter  
''The salon near school.''

Mrs James kept quiet as John started demanding answers off his 14 year old daughter. How many hours? Did they even check how old you were? How often were you late for school?

''Dad, can we stop this?'' Hannah snapped after 5 minutes of constant questioning ''I'm going out.''

''No you're not, young lady.'' John began ''You're grounded. For a month.''

''What?!'' Hannah was shocked

At that moment, Hannah thought of letting them know about Lindsay's secret baby. Nah, that'll come in handy when she wanted something of Lindsay. It wasn't fair. At least she didn't get pregnant like Lindsay or get a girl pregnant like Kyle.

Kyle and Rhona were getting dressed after Kyle had to go home and Rhona's sister and mum were coming home. It was the most amazing night ever. Kyle just hoped Rhona wouldn't fall pregnant, like Karla and Shannon.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' Kyle smiled, pulling on his t-shirt

''Promise?'' Rhona asked

''Course babe.''Kyle kissed Rhona's lips, which were soft and plump.

Kyle grabbed his grey hoodie and made his way downstairs whilst Rhona sat there with a huge grin on her face. Kyle was just...just gorgeous and knew how to treat a girl like a princess.

Kyle arrived at home and saw a girl with long, glossy brown hair, with a pink suitcase and holding a sheet of paper. Kyle recognised the girl instantly and ran over to her. The girl was wearing a checked top, blue skinny jeans and converse trainers. What was she doing here?

''Katie?'' Kyle called

Hannah turned around and smiled ''Alright, bro. Where's your house?''

''I thought...'' Kyle was really confused


	22. Chapter 22

It was 8.15am the next day and Lindsay was coming down the stairs with Paul, fastening her cardigan buttons. Lindsay lied to her mum and said she was staying at Lauren's. Ever since the incident with Scott, her mum hadn't been to keen on Lindsay having a boyfriend. Not just yet.

''Bye.'' Lindsay kissed Paul

''You in a uniform turns me on.'' Paul purred

''Why not come by at lunchtime.'' Lindsay suggested

''I've got college today.'' Paul sighed ''Anyway, June 2010 was the last time I stepped foot in that place and I don't fancy going back.''

''See you.'' Lindsay smiled, heading outside

Lindsay was heading back home for her school bag. She was completely unaware that Katie was there. If she moves in, that means 8 kids and 2 adults. Lindsay still wasn't use to Kyle, Hannah and Poppy. What would it be like with their half sister?

In the James-Holland household, it was breakfast. Mrs James was going to collect Poppy from the hospital later. Katie had slept in Lindsay's room for the night. Katie wasn't sure whether she was going to Waterloo Road or college. Waterloo Road seems pretty fun from what she heard from Kyle, but all the same Katie wanted decent grades to get to University.

''Where's Katie sleeping tonight?'' Emily asked ''If Lindsay is home tonight, they'll be no room.''

''I guess in then short term, Kyle and Katie will have to share.'' John said

''What?!'' Kyle and Katie were shocked

''But she's a girl.'' Kyle was annoyed

''10 out of 10.'' Mocked John

''Are you starting at Waterloo Road then?'' Hannah wondered

''Dunno.'' Katie shrugged

Mrs James was flicking through the newspaper and reached the properties section ''Why don't we move house? Obviously somewhere local and near the school.''

''Can we afford it?'' John asked ''Especially now.''

''We can't live in a 4 bedroom now. It's too cramped.'' Emily said

The door opened and Lindsay came in ''Mum. I'm home.''

Lindsay came into the kitchen and saw Katie. Eh? She wasn't here yesterday. Kyle looked at Lindsay with an 'I know what you've been up to look'.

''I'm Katie.'' Katie introduced her self

''Lindsay.'' Lindsay said coldly, not thrilled at the new arrival

John pulled on his jacket ''I better get off to work. We're 2 nurses down this week at the hospital.''

''Bye.'' Mrs James smiled

John left for work. Soon after, the kids left for school. Katie was staying home until she's sorted out what's happening.

Kyle was walking down the road to school, joining a sea of kids, dressed in burgundy, black and grey. Suddenly, his eyes were covered by a pair of eyes.

''Guess who?'' Sang someone

Kyle moved the hands away and saw Rhona with a huge smile on her face and she planted a kiss on his lips. Kyle pulled away and Rhona was confused. This time yesterday, he was so into her.

''What's up?'' Rhona asked ''Have you gone off me?''

''No.'' Kyle said ''It's just family stuff. Katie's come to live with us.''

''How old is she?'' Rhona wondered

''17.'' Kyle replied

Mrs James had gone to work. It was fast approaching 9.00 and Lindsay had only finished eating her cereal. There was only her and Katie in the house. Katie was watching TV.

''Shouldn't you be at school?'' Katie asked when Lindsay walked in

''Can't be bothered.'' Lindsay said ''So why did you move from your mum's?''

''She's moving to Sydney.'' Katie began ''My step dad, Bill, is originally from Australia. They're married and I couldn't say no, but I did. Me and mum had a row and she gave me the address and told me I can either go with them or move in with my dad. I chose dad. They're too busy with my step sister, Marny, 14 and half brother, Oscar, 10.''

''And you came here?'' Lindsay said ''There's 7 kids here.''

''And I didn't want to move thousands of miles away.'' Argued Katie ''By the way, I thought you were banged up.''

''I was released.'' Lindsay said, wanting to avoid the conversation

Lindsay then noticed that Katie had a blue carrier bag which contained a bottle of red wine in it. On the coffee table, there was a half bottle of white wine and Katie had a glass full.

''That is a lot of alcohol.'' Lindsay began ''And it's only 8.30am.''

''I need something to get me through the day.'' Katie took a sip ''Want some?''

''No thanks.''

''It helps you know. With family problems, stress and school work. Always helped me.''

''How long have you been drinking?''

''Since I was 15 in Year 11. GCSE's got on top of me. I don't drink much. Once in the morning and before bed and maybe at lunch. So, do you want some?''

''OK.'' Lindsay gave in

''Red or white?'' Katie asked

''Red thanks.'' Lindsay smiled

Katie opened the bottle and handed a glass of red wine to Lindsay.

''Just don't let my mum or John see us drinking or get it on the furniture.'' Lindsay warned

Lindsay and Katie were there for a good hour and had got through both bottles of wine. Katie was really good fun and they had a lot in common with each other.

''Has my dad and your mum got any more booze?'' Katie asked

''Yeah, in the cupboard.'' Lindsay answered ''I'll go get it if you want.''

Lindsay went in to the kitchen and Katie took a small strip of tablets out of her pocket. She popped a tablet out and swallowed it.

''What was that?'' Lindsay queried

''Just a tablet.'' Katie told her ''Anti depressants.''

''I could do with those these days.'' Sighed Lindsay

A smile appeared on Katie's face as she reached for some anti depressants. She held them out for Lindsay to take. Lindsay looked at them for ages, wondering if she should take them or not...


	23. Chapter 23

Lindsay looked at the tablets in the palm of Katie's hand. Lindsay was stressed out and could do with something that calmed her down.

''They're not dangerous.'' Katie tried to persuade her

Lindsay took a deep breath ''I'll take them to school with me.''

''I thought-'' Katie began

''I've changed my mind.'' Lindsay began

Lindsay took the strip of tablets and put them in her bag before heading off to school. Lindsay texted Emily to ask her to say she'd been to the dentist this morning.

In English with Grantley, Kyle was fearing of getting another text from Shannon. Shannon had now said that Kyle has until tomorrow to make his mind up otherwise she'd tell his dad about Lilly. Kyle had already lost his rights over Logan to Karla's useless boyfriend. Rhona knew something wasn't right as he was always cautious about his phone.

''And what relationship does George have with Lenny in the book?'' Grantley asked his class, looking around ''Mr Holland?''

Kyle was busy staring out of the window and Grantley knew he wasn't paying attention.

''Kyle!'' Grantly snapped

Kyle almost jumped out of his skin ''What?''

''What relationship does George have with Lenny in the book?'' Repeated Grantley

''Dunno sir.'' Kyle answered

''Dunno?'' Grantley began ''Is that suppose to be English? If only you can't be like your sister Hannah and show the same interest as her.''

''Sorry.'' Kyle muttered under his breath

''Beth.'' Grantley said to a girl in the corner

''George is like a father figure to Lenny because Lenny is always copying George's action. Lenny also relies on George to tell him what is right and wrong.'' Beth explained

''Good.'' Grantley praised ''Now, turn to the questions at the end of the chapter and answer them. 20 minutes.''

5 minutes later, Grantley was fast asleep with a racing paper lying on his chest and his feet on the desk. Rhona took the opportunity to ask Kyle what was wrong.

''Kyle.'' Rhona said ''What's the matter?''

''Nothing.'' Kyle snarled

''Kyle.'' Rhona was hurt that Kyle spoke to her like that

Kyle sighed and picked up his things before storming out the class.

Break soon came and Lindsay had just arrived. Emily warned her that Tom would check out her story about the dentist. Lindsay felt as if for once everything was going well for her. She now had a loving boyfriend, Paul and great friends in the 6th form. Her and her sister had grown even closer. Lindsay had taken a liking to Katie, Kyle, Hannah and Poppy, especially Katie as they were close in age and had a lot in common. Lindsay reached the school gates and saw someone wearing a green blazer, a white shirt and tie with a green school skirt. It was Shannon

''Excuse me.'' Shannon said ''Do you know Kyle Holland?''

''Yeah, he's my step brother.'' Lindsay told her

''I'm an old friend of his, will you ask him to come and see me please?'' Shannon asked

''Sure.'' Lindsay replied

Kyle was playing a game of football with all the other lads when Lindsay approached him.

''Kyle!'' Lindsay called, nodding him over

''What?'' Kyle asked

''Someone wants to meet you. She's at the gate.'' Lindsay told Kyle

Kyle looked over at the gates and instantly recognised Shannon. Kyle was fed up of this with Shannon as he wanted to make a go of things with Rhona. What would Rhona think when she finds out that he has had 2 children already? Kyle went pale faced and his heart started racing.  
''Who is she?'' Lindsay asked

''Oh...jus...just a friend.'' Kyle lied

Kyle walked up the drive to be greeted by Shannon. For some reason he was anxious. Not with nerves, but with excitement. He couldn't help it, but every time he went near Shannon, it felt like when they were dating. No, no, no. Kyle tried to block out those feelings as he was with Rhona and was 100% committed to her.

''I have until tomorrow.'' Kyle told her

''What's taking you so long?'' Shannon asked ''All we have to do is go out. Lilly won't be brought into it yet.''

''But I'm with someone else.'' Kyle insisted

''That's preventing you from being a dad?'' Shannon asked

''Look, leave me alone otherwise I'll go to the cops.'' Kyle said ''This is blackmail.''

''Well, I'll make a trip round your house and I'm sure daddy will be impressed.'' Shannon told Kyle

''Right.'' Kyle began, being the mature one ''On a Sunday, I'll meet you in the park near my house and I'll spend some time with Lilly

''That isn't fair!'' Exclaimed Shannon ''You can have her 6 hours a day and I have her 7 nights a week.''

''Oh just forget.'' Kyle sighed

What was Kyle going to do? Dump everything with Rhona for Shannon? Kyle wanted to be there for Lilly, but he desperately wanted to stay with Rhona.


	24. Chapter 24

The end of the day arrived. Lindsay was going to stay over at Paul's tonight, telling her mum she would be at Amy's with Lauren. She decided to go home to see Poppy, who was coming home this evening. Kyle decided to stay at home to think about what he should do. Hannah had no option as she was grounded and Emily was going over to Scout's to work on their homework. The twins were also coming back from their grandparents.

Lindsay, Emily, Kyle and Hannah arrived home to find Poppy in the lounge. She had a pink cast on both her arm and leg. She also had a wheelchair and walking stick to get about for the next couple of months. All she could manage to wear is a pair of jogging bottoms and a jumper, to her disappointment as Poppy liked wearing leggings, skinny jeans and t-shirts. Poppy was frightened about the Coopers Park kids, so she had pretended she had forgotten their names. They knew what school Poppy was at and they wouldn't get into serious trouble, perhaps a caution or supervision of a social worker.

''Poppy!'' Hannah smiled, giving her sister a huge hug

''Y'alright, Pops.'' Kyle gave her a light, playful punch

''Hey.'' Emily gave her a small grin

''Hi.'' Poppy croaked as her voice was recovering from having a tube down her throat ''I'm OK.''

''Dad.'' Katie piped up ''I know now isn't the most convenient time, but I want to start Waterloo Road.''

John looked at Mrs James ''Yes. I don't see why not. I'll phone up tomorrow.''

It was 7pm and Kyle was in his room, staring at his ceiling. He skipped his tea, to the surprise of John as it was his favourite-lasagne and Kyle is the one who eats the most in the family. Mrs James reckoned she knew why and went upstairs to check on her stepson.

''Hi. Can I come in?'' Asked Mrs James

''Sure.'' Muttered Kyle as he sat up  
''What's the matter?'' Mrs James wondered

''Nothing.'' Kyle sighed, holding his head in his hands

''Is it Shannon?'' Mrs James asked and Kyle nodded

''It's not fair. She said I have until tomorrow and she says to pretend we go out. But I love Rhona. Even though I don't know Lilly, I don't want to loose her either.''

''Maybe, it would help if we told your dad.'' Mrs James suggested ''You won't be alone as I would do the same for Lindsay and Emily and your sisters and brother.''

''Thanks.'' Kyle felt much better and gave Mrs James a hug

5 minutes later, Kyle was ready to face his dad and hoped he wouldn't go beserk. He was shaking with nerves on how to tell his dad. Katie, Hannah and Poppy were watching a movie upstairs, giving them a perfect opportunity.

''Hi hun.'' John smiled, patting the seat ''Hi Kyle.''

''John.'' Mrs James took a deep breath ''Kyle wants me to explain something to you.''

''Right?'' John was slightly worried

''Promise me you won't get angry.'' Mrs James began ''For Kyle and the sake of the others. It was a big mistake and he is suffering right now.''

''What is it?'' John asked

''Kyle.'' Mrs James began nervously ''Kyle has a kid.''

''I know.'' John said, thinking she was referring to Logan

''She means another kid.'' Kyle began ''I have a daughter aswell.''

There was an awkward atmosphere as Kyle waited for his dad to blow a fuse, but instead he got a disappointing ''Oh Kyle.''

''Aren't you angry?'' Kyle asked

''Well of course I am angry.'' John said more sternly ''I thought you weren't stupid to make the same mistake again. Who is it?''

''Shannon. The kid's called Lilly.'' Kyle replied

''Last time, I said you'd be on your own.'' John began ''But, because you've had the guts to come clean about and I don't want to loose any of my kids again, I suppose it's OK. You're grounded for a month however.''

''Thanks dad.'' Kyle was deeply relieved, now all he had to do was tell Rhona

''I'll phone this Shannon tomorrow and clear things up with her dad. You, young man, are not wriggling out of responsibility.'' John told Kyle

''Yes dad.'' Kyle said

At Paul's, Lindsay was curled up with Paul on the sofa, eating Paul's home made vegetable curry and rice. Paul reached into his pocket and then dropped onto one knee.

''Paul?'' Lindsay wondered

''Lindsay.'' Paul began ''You complete me and I know I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?''

Lindsay blushed and gasped at the ring Paul picked out-it was gold with 3 diamonds. Lindsay knew Paul was the one ''Yes!''

Paul smiled and threw his arms round Lindsay. They were both happy and so pleased.


	25. Chapter 25

A week had passed. Kyle hadn't told Rhona about Lilly, but Shannon and her dad were pleased that Kyle had finally stepped up. Kyle, Shannon and Lilly spent a day in Blackpool together. Kyle actually had a really great time and so did Shannon, but knew deep down they could never get back together. Poppy was going back to school today and Katie had finally got a place at Waterloo Road. John was taking Katie for the official enrolment procedure. Lindsay hadn't been at home hardly for the past week, but instead was with Paul. The 2 of them had a little engagement party night with Bolton, Aleesha, Michaela, Danielle, Phil, Ros, Lauren, Trudi, Finn and Josh. Lindsay had also kept the engagement a secret from her mum and John. Lindsay and Paul had agreed not to get married so soon as they were quite young and wanted to wait until they had proper jobs.

Lindsay did stay at home last night as Paul was at a football match with his mates. There had been a re-organisation of who was in each bedroom. There was now a bunk bed in Lindsay's room as she shared with Hannah and Katie. Emily was still with Poppy and Kyle still had his own room. John and Mrs James had been looking at buying a larger property, but didn't want to move too far in case it affected the kid's schooling. Lindsay had to keep her engagement ring safe, so she wore it when she went to school on a chain and under her pillow in the box at night.

It was a school morning and Lindsay pulled on a black, v-neck jumper and the blazer before smoothing her black pencil skirt and tucking her necklace down her shirt. Katie came in at that moment in her Waterloo Road uniform, which consisted of the school jumper, white shirt, the school tie, grey pleated skirt, black tights and shoes.

''This feels weird.'' Katie said, smoothing the pleats of her skirt

Katie went under her bed and pulled out a yellow box, which was full of vodka bottles and they were full. Lindsay was astounded and shocked how much alcohol Katie had.

''Where do you get that?'' Lindsay asked

''Mind your own.'' Katie told Lindsay, downing the best part of a bottle

Katie drank the rest of that bottle before putting a bottle in her school bag. Lindsay thought about telling John, but that would just make matters worse. It was after all Katie's choice and she wasn't some little kid.

''By the way, did those tablets do the trick?'' Katie wondered

''Yeah.'' Lindsay replied ''How do you get them though?''

''Dad was prescribed depressants when he was landed with Hannah, Kyle and Poppy as he found it tough. I go to the doctors and order a prescription and collect it at the end of the day.'' Katie explained ''No questions asked.''

John called up stairs ''Kid's I'm leaving in 5!''

John carefully put Poppy in the car and fastened her belt. Poppy was really scared and nervous. Katie jumped in the front with her dad whilst Kyle and Hannah sat next to Poppy as Lindsay and Emily sat in the back. 20 minutes later, they arrived at the school playground. They all climbed out and Hannah helped lift her sister out as Emily got her wheelchair.

''Ow!'' Cried Poppy as John accidently hurt her

''Sorry pet.'' John apologised

Hannah went to take Poppy inside whilst Lindsay took John and Katie upstairs to Janeece's office. Janeece was on the phone to Chlo, talking about Donte.

''Look Chlo, tell him how you feel.'' Jannece told Chlo ''If he loves you, he won't take the job in Southampton...It's not fair on Izzy either having to move her when she's just making friends...look I'll tell him to shove the job up his-''

''Excuse me.'' John interrupted

''Gotta go Chlo.'' Janeece told her ''Some Mr Grumpy Pants is here.''

Janeece slammed the phone down ''Yeah?''

''I'm here to see Mr Byrne.'' John told Janeece ''It's Mr Holland.'' John put the emphasis on Holland as he heard what Janeece called him

Janeece knocked on Michael's office door and opened it ''A Mr Holland for you.''

Michael wrapped up his management meeting and Sian and Tom left. John recognised Sian from somewhere.

''I know you.'' John insisted

''Do you?'' Sian quizzed

John then clicked on ''No way. Sian. Sian Edwards? Science degree at Manchester University?''

''Yes.'' Sian smiled ''I know your face too.''

''John. John Holland.'' John told her and Sian remembered ''We went out for a couple of months.''

There was an awkward silence between the pair before Sian left. John smiled as it was nice to see old friends again, especially Sian.

**A/N: If anyone has any ideas what should happen next, I'd love to know (I'm slightly stuck!)…please R & R : )**


End file.
